


Nothing Covered (That Shall Not Be Revealed)

by lysanatt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Barebacking, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Grace Sex, Love, M/M, Mind Sex, Nipple Play, Romance, S8 spoilers, Semi-polyamory, Sex Pollen, Shower Sex, Voyeurism, s9 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 05:05:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysanatt/pseuds/lysanatt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all starts with a breakfast and an ordinary cleaning job in the bunker. But when Cas drops a jar of Veraperio dust, a dangerous sex-pollen, the morning turns... not so ordinary. With Castiel in mortal peril from an overdose of pollen, there is nothing Sam, Dean and Gabriel won't do to save him. The process, however, forces them to reveal truths about themselves, and about the feelings they share.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Covered (That Shall Not Be Revealed)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Team Free Love Secret Lover Exchange, and for the following prompts: "One of the boys gets slammed with a sex whammy. The others try to help him through it individually with no success." and "Post series AU- I just want them all alive and happy and screwing like proverbial rabbits and hopelessly in love with each other..."

**Nothing Covered (That Shall Not Be Revealed)**

_For there is nothing covered, that shall not be revealed; neither hid, that shall not be known._  
_Therefore whatsoever ye have spoken in darkness shall be heard in the light; and that which ye have spoken in the ear in closets shall be proclaimed upon the housetops._  
_~ Luke 12:2-3_

*

"Get the phone!"

"Why?"

"Because it's ringing."

"Get it yourself, Dean-o. I'm not your errand boy."

"You're standing next to it, jerk." Dean rolled his eyes from six feet above. "I'm on a friggin' ladder."

"It's that Garth character."

"How do you know?" Dean asked, raising an eyebrow questioningly, as if he doubted Gabriel's assessment. "And get the damned phone!"

"Didn't lose all my mojo, sweetheart. Also, it says so on the display."

"Awesome. I hate you." Dean got down and went to grab the phone that lay buzzing on the huge table in the middle of the Batcave. "Don't ever call me sweetheart again!"

Gabriel blew Dean a kiss, laughed at Dean's outraged expression and disappeared; he was probably going to create breakfast. Dean made a face. He grabbed the phone, growling an unwelcoming, "What is it now?" at it. 

Above them, standing at the balcony, watching them in quiet contemplation, Sam wasn't sure whether he had the energy to deal with Gabriel and Dean for yet another day. Unfortunately he had no other choice. He sighed, remotely relieved as he heard the door to Castiel's room open and close. At least he didn't have to suffer Gabriel's and Dean's squabbling alone.

It was just an ordinary morning in the bunker, as ordinary as it could be after Gabriel had appeared, alive, but with broken wings and partly clipped powers. For a month, he and Dean had been at each others' throats, bickering and harassing each other and, Sam was sure, enjoying every moment of it. Dean _liked_ Gabriel. If Dean hadn't been so cluelessly in love with Cas, Sam would have been worried that Dean liked Gabriel a little bit too much. Sam rested his elbows on the banister, looking from above down at his brother, taking notes while Garth was going on about this or that on the phone. 

"Good morning, Sam. Gabriel and Dean are at it again?"

Sam looked over his shoulder at Cas. "Yeah. Although it's Gabriel who's making breakfast today, I think."

Castiel looked relieved. Sam understood why. "Good. I'm hungry." Cas's stomach rumbled loudly, as if to underline the fact. "Dean does make a decent breakfast. I do, however, find his tastes..." Castiel looked apologetic. He made a face.

"Extra greasy?"

"Yes." Castiel paused before he continued, the question entirely out of context. "Do you think Dean... _likes_ him?"

"Grease? No, wait— you mean—Gabriel?" So Castiel was jealous too? That was not as much surprising as it was strange. Jealousy was never a feeling that Sam had considered in connection with Cas before. The profound bond as Cas had called it seemed to be above that, above petty human emotions. Then again, things had changed since. "As in— _likes_ him, likes him?" Sam asked, wondering where Cas was going.

Castiel looked very young and innocent as he nodded. "Yes. Gabriel is very... attractive and charming." Castiel bit his lip. "What if..."

Sam had to remind himself that even though Cas had lost his grace, he was still a soldier and warrior, strong and fierce and... resilient. Also, he was remarkably _cute_ when he let his feelings for Dean shine through the calm surface. Sam didn't think Cas had anything to worry about. Firstly, it would be in the first upcoming week with three Tuesdays in it that Dean would admit that he had the hots for a man, and that he liked the fight-flirting with Gabriel. And it'd probably call for a full week consisting of Tuesdays to make Dean admit that he was in love with Cas. Secondly, Dean had his priorities set, and Dean's number one priority, not counting Sam himself, was Castiel. If Dean ever decided to leave the closet, Gabriel didn't stand a chance, because the competition was fierce. One longing look from Cas, and Dean was gone for minutes, lost in the man he loved. The power that lay in those loving, eternal eyes... Oh, Dean was done for long ago, probably from the moment Cas put his hands—hand—on him in Hell. Dibs had never been called more ferociously or with more power than when Castiel had found Dean's soul and pulled it with him topside. With a nice stamp on him that said, "Property of Castiel, Angel of the Lord."

"Yeah, he is." Sam nodded in agreement. Gabriel was _hot_. Arrogant, annoying, a total asshole and totally, utterly hot. Not that Cas needed to know that Sam lusted after his brother, though. Maybe Sam had to admit he had a thing for angels; Castiel was attractive too, and not just because of his looks. To himself, Sam had no problem admitting that he was very much in love with Gabriel, and a little bit in love with Cas. Smiling reassuringly, Sam turned around, putting a calming hand on Cas's shoulder. "Just be patient, Cas. Maybe one day Dean will see it. See you." Sam wanted to add that if Dean—against all odds—decided to leave the closet, it wouldn't be for Gabriel's sake.

"And you?" Castiel's eyes glinted, as if there was some kind of deeper understanding of secrets that Sam had yet to learn. "When you look at them..." Cas nodded in Dean's direction.

Sam didn't know what to say. He wasn't ready to admit openly how happy he was that Gabriel had returned to Earth from whatever celestial location or state he'd been in when the angels fell. Neither was he ready to admit to Cas that he didn't like the way Dean and Gabe interacted with each other. Gabriel's appetites ran along the omnivorous, and Dean... Dean certainly wasn't appalled by Gabriel, either, despite their constant arguing. 

What Sam feared the most was that, some day, Dean would get drunk, then forget that he was pretending hard not to be into men, and ultimately end up in bed with Gabriel. It was just how they were, Dean and Gabe. It wasn't that Dean was deeply in love with Gabe. No, if they ever ended up fucking each other, it would be because Gabriel was like Dean's stupid dudebro: anything that happened between the two of them they could laugh off. It'd be nothing but a mishap, and Dean could walk away, still pretending that was straight as a telephone pole. If Dean ever found the courage to be with Cas it would be different: Dean surely knew that if he ever went there, there would be no turning back. He'd be caught, willingly helping with the ties and the locks and the cage, and Dean would perhaps never be ready for that, for Cas and the intense and deep love they shared, even with Dean so relentlessly, intentionally clueless about it.

Sam shook his head, making it clear that he'd taken a page from Dean's book: he didn't want to talk about it, about his feelings for Gabriel. Sam wanted Gabriel, and chances were that he would never have him, thus rendering any conversation about the topic awkward and superfluous. 

If Dean and Gabriel kept going on, heads way up their asses, Sam certainly wouldn't mind to court Cas instead. Not an unpleasant thought. Only Sam would never step between Cas and Dean. Besides, Sam had patience. He had a lot of it, which was a prerequisite, dealing with Gabriel. Sam could wait. Contrary to Gabriel, Sam didn't have forever, but he still had the patience of an angel, contrary to some angels he could think of.

"Breakfast?" Castiel asked, gently letting go of the topic. He took a step towards the stairs. "I believe it would be wise to separate our big brothers before they burn down the house or start a fight. Another fight. They enjoy it, I believe, far too much."

"I think you're right," Sam agreed and followed Cas downstairs to prevent any pending minor apocalypses. Sam greeted Gabriel and Dean as he sat down at the table. "Up already?"

Dean pointed to the ceiling. "Trying to map the wiring." That explained the ladder. "Friggin' no idea how we had electricity in the first place, except it seems we're tapping it directly from a water turbine." Dean pointed at the floor, as if the turbine was right below them. "Explains why the place is up and running, still."

Gabriel had procured a delectable breakfast, although the suspicious glare Dean sent the bowl of fruit didn't bode well. Maybe he was afraid that it'd contaminate the mountain of bacon and sausages he'd piled on his plate. "Where are the pancakes?"

"Make them yourself if you want them. Jeez, your eating habits are dreadful." Gabriel wrinkled his nose.

"You-" Dean began, pointing accusingly at Gabriel."You-"

"Had pancakes for more than a hundred mornings in a row, and now I'm tired of pancakes and syrup. It's disgusting and mellifluous. Consider it your revenge." Gabriel grabbed a handful of grapes and slice of rye bread. "Hand me the cheese, will you?"

Settling with a decent-sized portion of scrambled eggs and fried tomatoes, Sam decided that it was time to intervene. Again. Bracing himself, he took a sip of the cup of hot coffee that Gabriel pushed in his direction. It tasted of hazelnuts and ripe fruit. Sam moaned in pleasure, something that made Gabriel look at him, slack-faced and quiet.

"What did Garth want?" Sam finally inquired, turning the mug in his hands as he looked questioningly at Dean.

"A hand with a rampaging werewolf in Nevada, and some flower thingie. Varo-" Dean consulted a piece of note paper. " _Veraperio_. He said it might help him track down more werewolves. Some kind of advanced potion that reveals true shape, or something. He wasn't very clear. He suspects there is a pack of werewolves over at the Rock Creek state park. I'm gonna help with the wolf; it's a two hour drive, and I need to stretch my legs." Dean impaled a bit of bacon on his fork, pointing at Sam with it. "You are going to find me some of that Verawhatever. Garth said that if anybody had it, it'd be us... Er, the Men of Letters."

Sam put down the coffee. "I could go with you."

"Yeah. No. You're the angel-sitter. And it's a werewolf, not a problem. You have things to do."

That was true enough. Even with Gabriel and Cas to help with the research, Sam _was_ busy. They had a celestial spell to revert, unless they wanted to deal with pissed-off angels at Castiel's ass for the rest of their lives. Which would be remarkably short in that case, Sam was sure.

"I'd be careful with the Veraperio if I were you," Gabriel said. "It has interesting side-effects, apart from being an ingredient in shape-revealing concoctions. It was believed to make people reveal their most precious secrets." He smirked. "It's an aphrodisiac, too. Used frequently by the leannán sídhe. And it's deadly in large doses. You'll burn up from the inside if your desires aren't satisfied. There's only one known cure. I guess you can figure out what it is." The lecherous leer Gabriel made was as such answer enough, in case someone utterly stupid and clueless had been present and needed clarification.

"You know of it?" Sam asked. "Yeah, of course you do. Isn't it dangerous for angels too? I mean, if it reveals secret... true form? And what's a _llan-anshi_?"

"No." Gabriel shrugged. "It's not dangerous for me, or maybe... I don't know. The flower and the pollen in itself isn't revealing any shapeshifters or angels or werewolves. It has to be the combination with other ingredients. Quite the clever idea." Gabriel pursed his mouth, contemplating for a moment. "I don't know the potion your Garth plans to make, but there are other potions and spells that make horizontal fun so very interesting. That's why the sídhe used it. The leannán sídhe were supernatural beings, fairy folk, who took human lovers. Their humans usually had short but interesting lives. Sound familiar?" Gabriel winked. "Unleashed desires, kiddo... oh, boy!" Gabriel whistled and smirked.

"Does nobody else find it disturbing that you know so much about that particular plant?" Dean asked. "You're so frigging fucked up, man."

"Oh, Dean, darling, you hurt me!" Gabriel leaned back, looking entirely too satisfied with himself. "I spent a few millennia with Norse gods, some of which were remarkably good at herbal lore. I just picked up a bit of knowledge here and there. You see, Idun... she was—"

"Yes, thank you." Sam did not want to hear about Gabriel's excesses with Norse goddesses and aphrodisiacs. Ever. "I'll go find what Garth needs."

"Please! I _so_ need to get out of here," Dean exclaimed, much to Cas's dismay. Cas looked sad. Sam rolled his eyes. Another dismissal. Dean really had to get over the way he'd treated Cas. It didn't exactly help that Dean continued alienating him. Sometimes Sam wished that Cas got his groove on and ripped Dean a new one. 

"There was a time when an angel was something that showed up on top of the Christmas tree," Dean continued, digging the hole deeper. "And now they're just clingy and annoying. A good old-fashioned werewolf hunt, that's exactly what I need. And stop rolling your eyes at me, Sam."

Sam let out a sigh. There was little hope that they'd stop being so dysfunctional. All of them. Sam's eyes met Castiel's. It didn't sit well with him that he was being dismissed again, perhaps inadvertently. 

Surprisingly, Dean realized his mistake, something that made Sam believe that Dean might not be as dense when it came to Castiel as he'd been before the entire debacle with Ezekiel. "Not you, Cas."

"Talking about clingy," Sam said acerbically, willing to be petty and remind Dean of the minor mistake he'd made because _he_ was getting protective and clingy. Sam felt oddly protective of Cas's feelings. Of Cas. "I could mention someone who was willing to let their brother's mind get-"

"I'm off." Dean pushed his chair back with a loud scramble. "Could we not?"

Even Gabriel had picked up on Castiel's Dean-induced distress and sent him an apologetic smile. Sometimes it was surprising that Gabriel was able to display so much tenderness, callous as he often were. "Don't worry, baby bro - Sam and I... _we_ love you." Gabriel's tone was teasing, but deep down it felt so earnest that it made Sam feel strangely warm at the thought. Sam's eyes met Gabriel's. Gabriel all but rolled his eyes, as if to tell Sam that the sooner the two blind and deaf idiots got on with it, the better. Sam could agree to that. It made Sam feel better; it was as if Gabriel wanted to tell him that he'd accepted it, the unrecognized love between Dean and his beloved brother.

"Shut up. I didn't mean it like that." Dean thrust his hands into the pockets of his jeans and glared at Gabriel. 

"Maybe you have another interpretation of the term clingy, then?" Gabriel huffed, his eyes glittering dangerously. "Father, I'm so happy I went with you guys; it's almost like home."

"Nobody forces you to stay." Dean was getting snippy. "I'm sure someone will be mildly pleased to have you back. Although I can't for the life of me see why. You're as useless as a dead battery."

"Well, then. I'll go cling somewhere else with my useless powers. Happy dishwashing, Dean-o." Gabriel disappeared, not above being gravely offended. 

Sam understood why. Dean really was remarkably insensitive at times, but this was outright mean. Gabriel hadn't asked to be sent back to Earth with his wings torn and his grace frayed. Gabriel had been a tiger, and now he was sent back, as powerful as an eight-week-old kitten. He still had claws, but little punch. Sam didn't even care to explain to Dean what an asshole he was at times.

"Sweet. What a jerk." Dean reached out, as if he were about to touch Cas, then put his hand back in his pocket. Dean was staring at Castiel, maybe to assess the damage he'd done. Or maybe he was just caught up in one of the long, loving looks that Dean might tell himself didn't mean anything at all. "I really didn't mean it, Cas... you know I didn't. Wanna to come with me? I mean, it could do you good."

There was a small smile blooming on Cas's lips, quickly gone, like a sun ray covered by heavy clouds. "Yes, I would very much like that," Cas said, demonstrating a remarkable lack of ability to cease the moment. "But I have promised to help Sam cataloging the content of the laboratory."

"Oh. Yeah, I can see how that's more important." Like a kid who'd been snubbed, Dean retreated, displeased. "I'll be back tonight. You are safer here anyway."

Yeah, Cas would definitely be safer in the bunker.

Definitely.

*

Sam realized that he'd made a mistake, even before the small jar hit the floor.

"Don't!" he cried, as if it could prevent the slippery alabaster container from sliding out of Castiel's hands. "Fuck! Cas, don't! Get out!"

Castiel merely stared at him, eyes wide with fear, frozen on the spot. "What did I-"

"Get _back_ ," Sam demanded, not panicking, not yet. "Oh, shit. Shit!" Sam waved at Castiel, motioning to him to step away from the small cloud of dust that danced in the light from harsh spotlights that lit up the shelves. The glittering dust looked beautiful, but Sam knew that it was a deadly beauty. He never should have let Castiel near that jar.

"But-" Castiel squinted, understanding eluding him. Maybe he'd forgotten for a second that he was human, Sam didn't know. 

"Please, Cas, back away right the fuck now!" Sam took a few steps back, reaching for the banister behind his back. "Hurry."

Castiel stared at the glittering pile at his feet before he finally jerked back to life, stepping away from the silvery cloud.

"Come on. We need to get out before you inhale more of it." Sam held his breath before he grabbed Cas's hand and hauled him towards the door. Sam hoped that Castiel hadn't breathed in enough to cause severe damage. 

Cas groaned as he stumbled and smashed one knee into the stone floor. In a burst of force and power, Sam pulled Cas into safety, almost throwing him at the floor before he slammed the door shut behind them. Castiel stumbled again and cursed very un-angelically. Sam checked the door, making sure it was properly shut and locked. He let out a sigh. Maybe Cas had only had a small dose. Maybe it wasn't as bad as it looked.

"I'm sorry, Cas." Sam leaned back against the heavy wooden door, eyes closed. Sam was sure that Cas had been exposed, though, no matter the size of the dose. The shit hadn't hit the fan yet, but it would. And when it did Sam would be in deep shit, too.

"What is it? What did I do?"

Sounding as confused as he looked, Sam almost couldn't bear telling him. Only Castiel would find out soon enough. "Pollen. And you didn't do anything. You didn't know what was in the jar. I should have locked it away. It's my fault."

Squinting at Sam, as if he was trying to make sense of how pollen and panic connected, Cas asked, "Bees-and-flowers pollen? I am of the understanding that it is harmless. I have studied bees-" Castiel cut himself off, but he still looked as if he understood all of absolutely nothing. "What?" he demanded.

"Didn't you listen to what Gabriel said? It's not like bee pollen. It has _properties_. Different properties."

"No, I-"

Sam didn't think so, either. Because Castiel had been busy glaring jealously at Dean, just as Sam had been busy glaring at Gabriel. Because their emotionally ignorant brothers had been busy flirting with each other. Yeah, of course Castiel hadn't paid attention. Sam took a deep breath, realizing he probably shouldn't, in case there was more pollen floating around. 

Castiel shifted, obviously uncomfortable. He pulled at the inner seam of his jeans, making a throaty sound. "What kind of properties?"

"It, erm-" Sam hesitated. He really didn't want to explain to Castiel. If only Dean hadn't left, _he_ could have done it. Dean could have provided the explaining _and_ the inevitable relief that Castiel would need very soon. Sam heaved a sigh. There was no way around it. Any of it. The inevitability of it was looming large. Sam wanted to shrink away from the responsibility although he knew it was impossible. Surely it had been so much easier if Dean had been there, not just because Castiel clearly would prefer Dean to help him. Now Sam had to face his own secret attraction to Castiel. He had to touch the man Dean was in love with. That Dean had never been willing to admit that particular fact didn't make it any better. 

Sam frowned, rubbing the bridge of his nose. Time to face the inevitable. Sam was happy that the dim light in the corridor hid his embarrassment. "Gabriel said it was an aphrodisiac... sex pollen. You'll experience a need to- to-"

"I am not a child, Sam." Castiel groaned and pulled at his pants again. "I understand. I know what sex pollen is. What must I do?"

Blushing, Sam braced himself. "It's not enough to take care of it, erm, by hand," Sam said. "I mean... you can't just jerk off. You need to have intercourse with another person. I suppose that you want... Dean?"

Castiel's face turned red. A very nice red color. For a fire engine. "D-Dean? I do not think that Dean would like to have such intimate contact with me."

Neither did Sam. Or rather he thought that Dean would gladly throw himself at Castiel, naked, obeying his every whim. What Dean wasn't willing to admit yet was that he wanted to be with Cas, not just for a night or until he had to step out of the closet. Sam quickly thought through the possibilities. They didn't have much time. Maybe he could find Gabriel and ask him to do the deed, to keep Castiel satisfied until Dean could get back? Then again, it was one thing to find one's brother hot and attractive, another was to step across the border, breaking taboos and limits for the sake of a cure that could be provided by another. Sam supposed that being with one's brother was taboo for angels as well. Which probably made Gabriel more than willing to indulge in sex with Castiel. Gabriel was... incredible. Sam quickly decided that he couldn't ask that of Gabriel, nor could he leave Castiel with no options. There was the possibility, though, that Gabriel's diminished powers could could bring Castiel relief or that he knew another way to help Cas. 

Except for the obvious. 

"I don't know how much time we have," Sam admitted. "How do you feel?"

Castiel's only reply was a deep whine. He was in pain already, so the answer was clearly _needy_. 

Sam patted Castiel's shoulder gently, knowing already that the only kind of comfort that would help—and the only immediate comfort Cas needed—would include a cock buried deep in his ass. "I'm sure Dean will help," Sam said, trying to soothe Cas's distress again. "He knows how serious exposure to sex pollen is. Not to cry wolf or anything, but Gabriel said that an overdose could be fatal. I'm not sure how much you got, but we need to consider that it was enough to make it potentially dangerous. It wasn't just a pinch. You were standing in the middle of an entire cloud of dust." 

Castiel nodded as he looked up at Sam. His eyes were wide with something akin to fear. Maybe Cas's understanding of his apparent humanity had finally caught up with reality. "My body itches," he said, squirming uncomfortably again, tugging desperately at the seams of his jeans. Yeah, Castiel was falling apart at the seams. "I do not like... I want it to stop. How do I make it stop, Sam?"

Cas didn't have time to wait for Sam to get over his reluctance. They had to get on with it right the fuck now. Sam reached for Cas, then regretted it, instead fiddling instead with the phone he kept in his pocket. He needed to keep his distance until Cas had been cleaned. It would do them no good if Sam inhaled a dose too. "You should probably go bathe? Take your clothes in there with you... to clean them of pollen," Sam suggested and stepped aside.

"I'll go shower, then." Cas still looked confused as if he was stuck partly in a dimension that wasn't _here_. "Keep clothes on," Cas said, distractedly, once more very interested in the way his jeans fitted. "Wait! Dean. When? I don't want. Sam? What if he doesn't want me-"

Sam understood. He wished that he could tell Cas that anyone with eyes could see that Dean was deeply in love with him. Sam wished that he could tell Cas that he, too, understood why. Sam wished he could tell Cas that he was a little in love with him, not like he was in love with Gabriel, but enough. Enough to covet Dean's beloved angel. Sam just knew it wasn't the time to tell Castiel about his feelings. It would put a pressure on Cas that he did not need, not when he needed to keep a cool head in a situation that did not allow it. Besides, Sam would never step between the two. Not unless Dean had ruled out the option of him and Cas entirely and openly. 

"Have you ever seen Dean step back from helping someone in dire straits?" Sam asked instead, hoping it would make Cas feel better. Sam was certain that Dean would be willing to do _anything_ for Cas, including getting naked and in bed together with him, saving Cas from hours of cruel suffering--or worse. As long as it didn't make Dean look gay, that was. The pollen accident might have provided the excuse that Dean needed, coming to terms with his desire for Castiel on the way. Maybe it could even make Dean see that he needed Cas as badly as Cas needed him.

Even if Dean insisted on keeping on the blinkers, Sam knew that his brother would do what it took to save Cas, including having sex with him. Dean would die for Cas. He'd do anything for him.

And so would Sam. 

"Yes, I have seen him step back from helping someone in dire straits," Cas finally said, this time human enough to sound bitter. "And I am sure that you recall those exact incidents."

"I'm sure, too, that Dean has regretted it many times since then. If I can forgive him for what he did to me, so can you," Sam stated, not sure that he'd actually forgiven Dean for what he'd done. He was trying, though, he really was, because it was Dean, and Sam loved him. They'd all done things that needed forgiveness. They'd all forgiven each other. Sam had no intentions of stopping now, it was just... not easy. Not even Lucifer had made Sam feel unclean in the same way that Ezekiel's unwanted presence had. Being forgiving was hard when one's soul felt slightly sullied.

There was still so much hurt and guilt and blame between them, between him and Dean, between Castiel and Dean, maybe too much. Sam considered for a second whether it was better that he took Cas to bed, make Cas feel how good intercourse could be with someone who loved him. That way Cas didn't have to deal with the mixed signals of intercourse and rejection combined. _No_ , Sam decided. He would gladly help Cas getting relief, but he would not be the one to have intercourse with him. There would be no claiming. Sam wasn't the one whom Cas wanted to give his _forever_. Even if Cas was still hurt, Dean had to be the one. There was too much regret between the three of them already, and Sam did not want to add to it. 

"I'm calling Dean," Sam declared. "He should be here. And go take that bath, Cas. It might help."

Looking even more uncomfortable, Cas turned away, as if he was embarrassed to let Sam see his suffering. "Dean! Sam... I think I need him. Really need him." Cas crouched, in pain. "Dean!" 

"He's just across the state line in Nebraska, but it'll take an hour and a half before he gets here. I'm sorry, Cas. Do you think you can, maybe, hold back until then?" There was no way Castiel could stand the pull of the pollen. He had reacted to it almost instantly, no wonder with the dose he'd had. It was getting worse.

"It hurts." Cas's eyes was glistening with tears, and he bit his lip as if the pain of arousal was becoming unbearable. "I'll try." He rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand, almost like a child. "Hours. I don't think... I can endure, Sam; I'm burning up." Castiel did look flushed, and he was sweating now, enough to leave wet splotches on the hoodie he was wearing—Dean's. He looked down at his crotch. "And my... it..."

"I'll help. If you want me to, I'll help." 

"Thank you, Sam. I would like that," Castiel was polite, even in his suffering. _Dean_... Do you think he..." 

There was such longing in Cas's eyes when he said Dean's name that Sam felt very guilty at what he had to do. There was no way around it, though. He was going to have sex with the man that Dean loved, and Sam was afraid of the consequences. Sam knew he had to stop thinking about what would happen _after_.

After he'd had sex with Cas. 

Sam nodded, understanding only too well Cas's distress. "I'd rather Dean was here, too. I mean, your first time with someone you love, with-" Sam looked searchingly at Cas. "It _is_ your first time? With a man?"

"Yes. I-" Castiel looked incredibly uncomfortable. Blushing and pulling at his clothes, fumbling to get his hoodie off, Castiel didn't finish the sentence. 

Sam knew it was too late to do anything but the inevitable. "I'm sorry. But we need to consider the risk of waiting, and you don't look so well. So, shower, and... maybe you shouldn't... get dressed. I don't know where you'd... " Sam frowned, feeling as lost as Cas looked. One of them had to take the lead. "When you're done, I'll come to your bedroom."

Sending Sam one last desperate glance, Cas nodded. He hesitated a moment. "I really do like you, Sam. I find you attractive," he added, as if he'd sensed Sam's conflicting emotions, trying to make it easier for the both of them, admitting that there was at least that, attraction. Before Sam could reply, Cas hurried down the corridor. Sam could hear Cas's steps echo as he ran up the stairs. 

Sam sighed and followed, taking the stairs slowly, allowing Cas some privacy until he'd gotten into a cubicle of his own. To the sound of water pouring, Sam pulled off his clothes in the communal bathroom. He grabbed a plastic bag from the vanity and shoved everything but his phone into it. Sam turned on the water in an empty shower stall and washed himself thoroughly. He didn't think that he'd gotten any pollen on him anywhere, and as long as he didn't inhale or ingest any of it, he'd be safe. Still, there wasn't any reason to risk exposure. 

Cas was still showering when Sam turned off the water. Drying off hurriedly, Sam wanted to call Dean before he did anything else. Getting Dean here as fast as possible took precedence. He'd check on Cas in a few minutes. In his own bedroom Sam grabbed a pair of clean boxer briefs. He didn't want to make Cas uncomfortable, nor did he he want to make assumptions about what Cas wanted. Sam was at Cas's service and not the other way around. Castiel was not Sam's to have. Although Cas had just admitted that he was attracted to Sam, Cas would always choose Dean. Sam wanted to keep the pressure low. In every way. Cas deserved the freedom of choice.

Clutching his phone, Sam went to Castiel's empty bedroom. He looked around, undecided for a moment whether he should take the small love seat or the comfortable bed. Sam sat down on the bed. He was cradling the phone in his hands, trying to think of what to tell Dean. _Get back here and get your dick in Cas asap_ definitely wasn't the proper approach. Sam was about to call Dean on speed dial, but gave hesitated. He sat there, staring at the phone, as if it'd provide him with the answer he needed. 

If only the angels hadn't fallen. If only Sam knew just one decent angel he could pray to, one who still had powers left, one who could and would help them through this. He'd pray until he had no voice if that was what it took. But all he had was a bratty, annoying idiot of a fool with barely enough power to zap himself elsewhere. 

"Oh, Gabriel," Sam whispered, suddenly needing Gabriel to be here, needing his give-'em-hell attitude and his ingenuity. If anyone could come up with a solution or a cure, it'd be Gabriel. "Why the hell did you run off like that? If only I knew how to get you back here. You'd have helped me, wouldn't you?" Sam sighed deeply, weighed down by responsibility and loss and need, his feelings for Gabriel surfacing, stronger than ever. Faced with his attraction to Cas it became so clear. It was as if it was impossible to hold the hidden feelings back, to keep them quiet. Sam wondered whether he'd been affected by the pollen in some small capacity. Hadn't Gabriel said that the pollen, aside from being an aphrodisiac, also had truth-revealing properties?

With a slight taste of the most bittersweet pain, Sam smiled at the thought of telling Gabriel how he felt about him. Sam couldn't put a finger to the moment he'd stopped hating him, instead starting to enjoy his humor, his relentlessness, his courage, and even Gabriel's mean streak that showed once in a while. Yeah, he was in love with Gabriel, all right. He could admit it now, although he hated the thought of another lost love. Sam wondered if it was his heart that was cursed. He rarely fell in love, and when he did, people died. 

Again, Sam looked at the phone. He had to forget about Gabriel. Gabriel was off somewhere, moping. "One last time, you idiot... Where the fuck _are_ you, Gabe?"

"Hello, kiddo. I just hoped that you'd missed me, but whatever, take your time, begging for me to come back to you." 

Sam whipped around, almost slipping a disc or two in the attempt at turning, getting up and reaching for a gun he didn't carry, all at the same time. "Gabe!" Sam lost what little control he had over himself and over the catastrophe that was Castiel and pollen and the phone call he hadn't made. "Gabriel!" On his knees on the bed, trying to process the fact that Gabriel was here, Sam managed to get up, not for a second looking away from Gabriel, as if keeping him in sight would prevent him from disappearing again. "You were _gone_ , you ass! Where the fuck have you been? Didn't you listen? I _begged_ you."

Gabriel shrugged, pretending to be all casual, but Sam could see it in his eyes—the surprise and the pleasure of being prayed to so fiercely. "No friggin' idea," Gabriel stated. "Around. Angry, wings broken, battery just about dead... like Dean said. I think I lost my sense of direction. Helped when you prayed to me; I think I might have teleported myself into another dimension by accident." Gabriel turned, looking over his own shoulders at something Sam couldn't see. "I had the most fantastic wings before. Now they look like..." Gabriel shook his head. "Seriously, a three-days-dead seagull has better feathers. It's appalling. Now, why am I Cas's bedroom, and what do you want?"

"Cas." Sam closed his eyes. "We have a bit of a situation. That's why I prayed in the first place. I need help. Any help."

"I'm disappointed. Here I thought you really missed me, and you barely realized I was gone." Gabriel gave Sam a surprisingly appreciative glance. "It's been three hours, and _I_ missed you every second of them, I'll have you know." Gabriel winked and stepped closer as Sam swung around, sitting properly at the bed. "All right, so you wanted help. I guess flirting can wait, and don't think that it won't commence because right now I have you all to myself, and think of all the fun we'll have."

"Gabriel, please." Sam was getting frustrated. It would so much easier if Gabriel could be serious for a few minutes. "This is no laughing matter! Cas has been hit by the pollen. The Veraperio. He dropped the entire jar." 

"Oh." That, at least, got Gabriel's full attention. "And your brother and mine have been at it ever since?"

You'd think that, but no. Dean is in Nebraska, and apart from that, one is blind and the other is ignorant."

"And the problem is?" Gabriel put a finger on his lips, pursing them as if he was thinking. "Really? That's why you called? Dean and Cassie are going to do it? That's hardly a problem, so let me guess. You want in? Well, I guess you aren't as much in love with me as I thought. Besides, your brother is hot, and if he's willing..."

"No!" Sam shook his head, trying to wrap his mind around the fact that Gabriel believed that he was in love with him. "I- Gabriel, please! I'm not... I'm-" Sam was getting desperate. Yes, he was in love with Gabriel, but he couldn't deal with that now, not until Cas was safe. As usual, Gabriel was busy being Gabriel and it was a high maintenance event. But Sam had things to do and having sex with Cas was getting from awkward to embarrassing with Gabriel there, especially if Gabriel had no intention of helping out in any capacity. Everything was awkward. Even coming up with an explanation felt awkward. Sam gave up. "Castiel can't wait."

"Oooh!" Gabriel smirked. "The perfect timing. You need me to help the two of you out, tips and such? A demonstration, maybe? Because I am _so_ volunteering for that. So let's get to bed, Samsquatch!"

"Not me." Sam got up, taking a step in Gabriel's direction, reaching for him, as if the touch would ground him enough to get his shit together. "You need to help Cas! Or come up with a spell or potion... or some angelic saving. Anything! I need to get Dean back here so he can take care of it, but Cas got like ten doses and I'm not sure whether he's going to die if I don't do anything right the fuck now," Sam babbled, taking a quick breath before he rambled on. "And I have to have sex with Cas and all I want is to kiss you, and maybe I want to kiss Cas, too, and fuck, what if I can't get Dean back, and Cas really gets hurt and he's so... and it's a bit creep-"

"Whoa, kiddo." Gabriel interrupted, swatting Sam on the shoulder. "Breathe, think, speak."

"Yeah." Sam sank down on the bedside again. "Please, Gabriel. I don't know what to do. I don't want to have sex with Cas. Or I do, but Cas belong to Dean and I'm..."

"You? You're mine!"

The determination with which Gabriel stated his claim made Sam snap his head up in surprise. Sam wanted to protest, but he knew already that any denial would sound false and hollow. Instead he ignored it, asking a more pressing question. "What are we gonna do?"

"Easy enough, baby. You and me, we're going to help my brother out, no matter what it takes." Gabriel frowned, speculative, considering the options. "Sex pollen is deep magic. If I'd been in my full powers I could have reversed it, or I could have gone dimension-jumping for Idun or Freya. Those ladies would have known what to do. But now, with my weakened grace and useless wings? No. I shouldn't even try. Better save what little power I have left to keep Cas grounded. You said the entire jar? Do you know exactly how much he got?"

"There might have been like three ounces left in the jar. Most of it ended on the floor. Still there. Locked the door to the laboratory." 

It was such a relief that Sam didn't have to save Castiel by himself. Despite Gabriel's lack of powers, Sam was truly happy that he had returned, even if all he could contribute was flirting and cheeky comments. He made Sam's heart beat faster, but he was still a pillar in the storm. 

"If the pollen hadn't happened, you wouldn't have prayed for me to come back," Gabriel said, obviously not above peeking into Sam's thoughts. "And I hadn't discovered how much you wanted me to come back to you."

"Get out," Sam sneered, suddenly angry at Gabriel. He had no right to poke around in his mind. "No angels in my head again. Ever."

"I'm not in your brain," Gabriel said, raising his eyebrows. "It's just that your thoughts are very clear."

Then something hit Sam. There was a reason that they were suddenly revealing so many hidden truths. "The Veraperio. I'm affected. Maybe you are affected too? It's all over the place?"

"Wouldn't make a difference. I say what I want to say, when I want to. And while we're at it, you'd better note that if anyone tries to possess you again... I'm gonna rip their wings off, one feather at a time. And then I'm going to carve your name into each of their ribs. With an angel sword." Gabriel's expression was strangely serious and very fierce. He meant what he said.

"That's very noble of you." Sam couldn't stop himself from chuckling. Despite the loss of his immense power, Gabriel was still Gabriel. "I did miss you when you died," Sam admitted, before he could stop himself. "Hell, I missed you so much, Gabriel." 

Gabriel's eyes softened and the fierce, proud look disappeared, replaced by something gentler, deeper. He didn't look away for some time, as if the connection between them grew stronger the longer their eyes were locked. Finally Gabriel reached for Sam's hand. Sam's breath hitched as Gabriel's fingers slid over his, ever so gently. Maybe Gabriel felt it too, the remains of Sam's loss and longing. "I guess we have a lot to talk about," Gabriel said. "After we've saved my brother the distress of being incredibly, immensely horny." Gabriel's grin returned. "Come on, Samsquatch. It's gonna be interesting."

"Interesting?" Sam shook his head in denial. Unfortunately he had a pretty good idea of what Gabriel meant by _interesting_. "You're incorrigible."

"No, but I like the good things in life. You know, now that I actually have a life." Gabriel shrugged and caressed Sam's hand, his thumb moving slowly over Sam's skin. "And by good things I mean _you_. Seeing you fuck my brother senseless while I watch? Hells, yeah. You're so frigging hot it almost makes me come, thinking about it." Gabriel leaned in, cupping Sam's cheek. "I'd love to watch you fuck him so hard that he doesn't know what hit him. I'd love to see him come apart under you, and you, almost _there_ , almost coming, your tight, sweet ass clenching, wanting a cock shoved into your tight hole. And I'd love to be the one to give it to you, Sammy, make you come so hard on my cock while you're fucking my brother, coming hard in his ass. You want that, baby?"

"No!" It was a blatant lie, and Sam was sure that the sweaty blush on his face revealed it. Gabriel certainly had many secrets that he suddenly wanted to share. Maybe the Veraperio had permeated the entire bunker, making it impossible to keep one's secrets? 

"Don't lie to me, Sammy. I've seen you look at Cas too."

Sam tried to breathe, but it was difficult. The scene that Gabrie had imagined wasn't doing much for Sam's peace of mind. He swallowed, staring at Gabriel, his mouth half open. "Gabe, please?" Oh, God. In bed with Cas _and_ Gabriel. Cas under him, clenching around him, and Gabriel behind him, working him open, making him ready to be fucked into oblivion? And maybe having Dean there, too, envious and hard as he watched Castiel, moaning and begging for more cock, begging for Dean's cock too? God, yes! Sam looked away, almost embarrassed by his own vivid imagination. When did _he_ become such a pervert?

"What?" Gabriel actually had the audacity of looking surprised. "I like watching. And I like that you are thinking about me in _that_ way, Sammy. You're practically drooling. I swear you won't regret having a bit of fun with me and Cas. And Dean. We can't leave him out, that would be cruel; Cas is his angel after all. We _could_ make him watch to begin with, get him all riled up. You'd like that too, I'm sure, seeing Dean lusting after you, after Castiel. After me, too, he's not adverse to my charm, although he'd deny it if you asked him. He'd be so jealous of you, and nothing is better in bed than that slight taste of anger. It spices things up."

Gabriel's possible attempt at reading his mind again pulled Sam out of his fantasy about the four of them in bed together. "Told you to get out of my head." He glared at Gabriel before he yanked his hand back. Sam had never told anyone about his almost life-long attraction to Dean, so how could Gabriel possibly know? It was a secret hidden so far down that Sam was sure it was deeper into the closet than Dean and his obvious bisexuality. Which meant that Gabriel could pick Sam's dirty little secret up somewhere around Cair Paravel, if he was going to look for it at some point. 

Gabriel looked offended. "Wasn't in it. You _told_ me not to do that. I do understand the concept of consent, Samsquatch. Your poker skills, though? Not working well today. But that's okay, arousal suits you." Gabriel leaned in, his breath ghosting over Sam's cheek. "I'd much rather be in your ass than in your head. You're so adorable and I can't wait to have you to myself," Gabriel whispered, his lips sliding over Sam's earlobe. "I'll be happy to help out my little brother, and even more happy fucking _your_ delicious bro—I mean, those cock-sucking lips—but I'll have you know that you're _mine_. Mine, Sam."

"So much for a long courtship," Sam groaned. "Why don't you tell me what you really want, you great big romantic, you."

"Later, baby. I'll court you and romance you and woo you as much as you like. Now... now we fuck and get all this magic and longing and desire out of the way. After... I'm a cuddler. And I'm possessive."

"I should call Dean." Sam was back-pedalling. All those truths, smack in the face... It was difficult to come to terms with... with being in love with three men, albeit in three very different ways. It was difficult because when all the layers of self-deception were peeled away, Sam could not deny what he felt. He wanted to blame Gabriel for wanting Cas and Dean, wanted to ask Gabriel how he could claim him as his own, and on top of that wanting other men on the side. Any arguments fell flat before Sam had thought them up, though. It was very much a question of the pot and the kettle discussing the nuances of black.

"Do," Gabriel smirked. "I want his lips around my dick at some point. Preferably at the exact moment when _my_ brother starts fucking Dean senseless. Or I could suck his cock, making him moan prettily." Gabriel made that expression that told Sam that he was far too satisfied with the outcome of their little chat. "Jealousy suits you, too, kiddo. You're totally hot when you're all confused, and a little angry at me."

"I am _so_ calling Dean," Sam said. He didn't know whether he wanted Dean there so he could deal with Gabriel, or because he actually wanted to watch Dean getting fucked the way Gabriel had imagined it. Sam refused to acknowledge that it might be the latter. He was not a voyeur! How things had developed from _give Cas relief_ into _let's have mad, incestuous sex with my brother and yours_ , Sam had no idea. Except that there would be no mad, incestuous sex, because it required Dean to blast a hole in the wall that he'd put between his full throttle heterosexuality and what lay on the other side. And it called for Cas to... be other than he was. Innocent former angels did not indulge in wild sex, Sam was sure. Sam was slightly appalled that he wasn't more appalled himself. He liked Gabriel's ideas. Maybe it was time to stop thinking so much, and just _do_.

*

As expected, Dean didn't exactly take the news nicely.

"There has to be something else we can do!" Dean shouted into the phone. "Can't that angel of yours do _something_ , or is he just going to take up valuable space, being all ornamental? I'm not... I don't like... I'm not doing Cas. I'm not gay, Sam, please. Come on!"

Sam would have none of Dean's bullshit; Sam was screwed already, and not in the fun way. He was also confused and horny and sad and just about twenty other conflicting feelings at the same time, so no, Sam had no patience for the not-being-gay tripe that Dean had been spouting since the moment Cas had stepped into their lives. Dean had to get a grip, get his shit together and man up. Nobody frigging cared about Dean's preferences, except for Castiel.

"Now you shut up, get into your car, and get here as soon as the Impala allows it. It's friggin' serious," Sam shouted back, ignoring Dean's complaining. "Gabriel says he can't do anything for Cas. Not enough power. Something about deep magic." Sam paused, before he aimed directly for the heart. Truth wanted out, and for once, Sam was going to give it to Dean. "Do you want to lose Cas because you're too afraid to touch him? Because you don't want to admit that you are in love with him?"

"Fuck you," Dean growled. "I'll be there in two hours, max. Do what's necessary, but you better remember that Cas is mi—" He cut off the connection before Sam heard what Dean wanted to say. He had a pretty good idea, however. Maybe it wasn't just Sam and Cas who were affected by the revealing properties of the Veraperio. Maybe that was how the magic worked? Maybe the situation in itself was magically designed to lure out all sorts of hidden urges and demands into the open. Sam had to admit that he liked how Dean and Gabriel were busy calling dibs on Cas and him. In that regard, Gabriel and Dean were remarkably similar. 

Sam put the phone down, feeling torn and terrified, both wanting and not wanting the events to progress into a more hands-on approach. He turned to Gabriel. "Is there any chance that you have enough power to fetch Dean and the car? Dean said two hours, which probably means one, during which he'll break the speed limit a hundred times and end up killing himself. As for Cas... I- I don't think he can wait that long." Sam had seen how taxing the pollen-induced haze had been to Castiel. No, two hours would be torture, and worse: it might be dangerous to let Castiel wait.

As if the mere mention of his name had been enough to summon him, Cas appeared, half-naked and very flushed. He was supporting himself, one hand clenched around the door knob, knuckles white, his entire body hard-strung and tense. He was just about to say something when he realized that Gabriel was in the room. "Hello, Gabriel," Cas said, unsurprised by his brothers sudden return. If Sam didn't believe otherwise, he'd have said that there was a certain purr to Cas's voice, as if he was extraordinarily satisfied to see his older brother. Satisfied in the way a cat is satisfied when it discovers a bowl of cream or a fat mouse. As Gabriel was neither, Sam was sure he'd heard wrong. Almost. Since Cas was under the influence of the powerful pollen, maybe any man would do as long as Cas got what he needed. 

Cas stepped closer, tugging at the towel he'd slung casually around his hips, looking from Sam to Gabriel with a hunger that would have made a starving lion look full.

"Whoa, there!" Sam held up a hand as if to separate Cas and Gabriel. "Cas, hold on. A minute, please?"

Cas made a discontent sound. He took a few wobbly steps toward the bed. "Sam, help me, please, I'm burning." Cas made a pained groan and reached for Sam. 

"I'll help you. I promised." Sam grabbed Cas's arm, trying to guide him to lie down. "I want you to be sure that this is what you want."

Wantonly, Cas pulled at the towel, but there was fear in his eyes. "Dean."

"I know. I called him. He's..." Sam held Cas's hand, trying to comfort him. Stroking Cas's hand, Sam looked up. "Gabriel? I know you said that your power is gone. Is there any chance... could you... can you get Dean for us?" Sam asked again. "He was with Garth at Rock Creek when I spoke to him, so he can't have gone that far." 

"I'll try," Gabriel said, for once not making a joke of everything. "I might have enough juice left to make a small jump without sending us into another dimension." Sharing Sam's worry, Gabriel stared at Castiel. "You have to help him get off, Sam. Even _I_ don't think this is funny." Gabriel stepped closer, putting a hand on Cas's skin. Maybe he shouldn't have done that, for Cas moaned and turned, clearly hungry for Gabriel's touch. "He's too hot, and again not in the fun way. He needs relief. Instantly, or things can go very, very wrong. I've seen people affected before, but none as hard as Cas."

"Thanks." Sam was grateful, feeling relief wash over him. Gabriel surely wouldn't try if he didn't think he could to the job. "I'll do my best, but, please, _please_ , get Dean here if you can."

Gabriel didn't move. He merely raised an eyebrow. Sam caught up almost at once.

"Oh... you can't find Dean without him praying to you... and you don't know Garth." Sam knew the solution, although he didn't like it. "Erm, you may enter my mind." Sam thought very hard about Garth, his car, his looks, knowing that Gabriel would pick up his thoughts. 

"Got it," Gabriel said. "I'll hurry because I don't think we have very long before Castiel is turning to self-service. Not gonna help, it'll just make it worse."

As if to underline Gabriel's assessment, Cas arched up from the bed, pulling the towel off. He was hard, his cock standing proudly between his legs, head glistening from pre-come. "Do it," Cas demanded, his eyes closed, his breathing heavy. "Make it better. I want." He slid a hand down his body, so uncharacteristically Cas. He wrapped a hand around his erection, whining at the pain it caused him. "Gabriel... do it. Sam... need."

"I'm getting Dean," Gabriel said, stroking Cas's cheek. "Not that I'm not interested, Cassie, but Dean needs to be here. I'll happily fuck you if want it, but even I know that Dean needs to be the one to have you first. His feelings for you, and yours for him... it'll help you feel better. The magic properties of the Veraperio... it's tied to revelations, truth and secrets exposed, and if Dean finally admits that he wants you... Yeah, that'll help." Gabriel leaned down and kissed Castiel on the cheek, preventing Cas from groping him. "Let Sam take care of you, baby bro. I'll have your Winchester back here as soon as I can. Hang on."

Sam smiled at the tenderness Gabriel showed Cas. He'd known all the time that Gabriel had the ability to love; he'd seen it on occasion: he had seen it when he, teary-eyed, had begged for Dean's life. He'd seen it when Gabriel talked about the family he had fled. He'd seen it when Gabriel stood against Lucifer, saving their lives, in the protective look of concern and love that Gabriel had sent him the moment before he lost him. 

God, he was fucked. Sam just sat there for seconds, taking in the sight of the man he wanted so badly. Oh yes, he was so, _so_ fucked. Sam had missed Gabriel so much. All his sadness, love gone homeless at Gabriel's death, had once more found a place to stay. Sam loved Dean, and he loved Cas, both of them to the death and beyond. But the excess of Sam's love, the well that would never run dry... that belonged to Gabriel. 

Sam got up from the bed, and this time it was Sam who pulled Gabriel close, pressing a kiss to his lips, open mouthed and warm. Gabriel made a surprised but content sigh, letting Sam do what he liked. "Hurry," Sam murmured, his mouth still against Gabriel's moist lips. "I'm running out of patience too."

"Don't know the word," Gabriel said and stepped back, reluctantly. "Take good care of my brother; he needs you. Do what's necessary." Then Gabriel was gone, hopefully able to localize Dean without any trouble. 

"Sam... I, uh..." Cas moaned and brought Sam back to reality. Cas really didn't look good. Or rather, he did, he looked delectable, a slight sheen of sweat on his chest, his lips red and spit-slick, but this enhanced arousal didn't bode well. 

Sam had to close his eyes for a second, trying to find a modicum of backbone. Anything that could hold him back from spreading Cas's legs, giving him what he needed so badly. Cas was hot—hell, he was hot. "I'm... I'm gonna grab some lube, okay? And... condoms? If that's..." Sam blushed. _Awkward_ didn't adequately cover it. 

Cas cried out, more in pain than anything else. He writhed on the bed, pain and the need for relief tearing at him. "It hurts!" 

"Okay, wait." 

Cas made another choked sound, gasping for air. Sam shoved his boxer briefs down and stepped out of them. It took him a second to locate the lube, and considerably longer to find an unopened pack of condoms, so that Dean didn't have to waste time looking for them. 

Worried about Cas's ability to take an informed decision, Sam got on his knees on the bed. Sam had had it with consent issues, and he had no intentions of letting Cas say yes to something that he surely would regret. Sam avoided touching Cas at all. It clearly made Cas burn hotter, being touched, pulling him under deeper. "Cas? Look at me!" Sam ordered. He waited until Cas focused on him, at least having minimal control over himself. "Do you want me to help you, Cas? I can help you get off; maybe it's enough until Dean gets here?"

Cas fought the power of the pollen, Sam could see it, how Cas's body convulsed as he tried to fight the involuntary movements of his hips. "Make me ready. I want to be ready if Dean... if Dean wants me." Closing his eyes in concentration, Cas elaborated, somehow it was as if the severity of the situation had extracted the truth, some kind of base truth about Cas's desires: "I want Dean. And you. My brother... I want Gabriel, too. But Dean... Dean first. I want all of you," Cas volunteered. "I want to have sex with you."

"Whoa!" Sam's eyes widened. The damned herb certainly had an impact on secrets. "Cas, are you sure?" It certainly _was_ the quiet ones. Not that Sam should be talking. He was deeply in love with Gabriel, he loved and desired his own brother, and he was definitely a little in love with Cas, too. And Cas was fucking hot, stripped of pretence and layers of clothes and confusion, left only with _want_. Not that any of it allowed Sam to take advantage of Castiel's situation.

Cas gave up fighting the pollen. "I'm sure," he moaned, reaching for Sam's hand. Cas's fingers were sweaty. He pulled Sam closer, no hesitation as he placed Sam's hand over his leaking cock. "Help me, Sam," Cas whispered. "Help me feel good." Licking his lips, mouth half open around the small moans he made, Cas was gorgeous.

Sam closed his hand around Cas's dick, caressing it gently, ignoring Cas's eager thrusts into the hollow of his curled fingers. "Easy, Cas." Sam flipped open the bottle of lube, squeezing a liberal amount into his palm. "I'll make it good for you," he promised before he wrapped his hand around Cas's erection once more. As Sam closed his hand, slicking Cas up, Cas cried out, feet into the mattress as he fucked himself into Sam's fist, no finesse, just pure, unadulterated lust. 

If Sam had thought that he'd be the one to direct the events, Cas certainly had other ideas. With his eyes closed, his face a mask of concentration, Cas grasped at Sam's shoulder blindly. Nails dug into Sam's skin as Cas pulled him closer. "Kiss," he demanded between strained gasps. "More."

Without breaking contact, Sam lay down next to Cas, his fist still working Cas's cock with sure, slow movements. Cas turned his head, looking up at Sam with dazed eyes. "Kiss me," he demanded, leaving Sam with no choice. Not that he really needed one, because Cas's lips were luscious and pink and kissable. Sam closed the space between them, complying to Cas's wishes.

Cas was a better kisser than Sam would have thought. Inexperienced, but eager, Cas took charge and invaded Sam's mouth, demanding immediate surrender, both arms around Sam's neck. Sam gasped for air and pushed Cas down on his back again, a thigh thrown across Cas's legs. Sam didn't let go of Cas's mouth, but kissed him deeper, almost brutally hard, making Cas moan into the kiss, his rough voice vibrating on Sam's tongue. Fuck, it was good! Encouraged by the eager moans, Sam jerked Cas off harder, wanting him to get relief as fast as possible. There was no time or need for more. Sam had just one concern: to make Cas enjoy the unavoidable as much as possible. Sam's own arousal was secondary, meaningless. It was a tool, and it was for Castiel to decide how to use it.

It didn't mean that Sam couldn't enjoy. He did. Oh, he did. He enjoyed every little gasp Cas made when Sam slid his fingers over the head of Cas's hard cock. He enjoyed how Cas moved under him, strong and muscular and willing. He enjoyed how Cas's hands strayed down his back, between his legs, across his chest, nails tearing across nipples as Cas's orgasm got closer, his body shivering from need and arousal. Cas almost lost it when Sam slicked his finger in some excess lube, rubbing it over Cas's twitching hole. 

"Sam... oh, Sam... It's very... _pleasant_!" Cas groaned, his eyelids flickering, revealing at times Castiel's inner turmoil and his flaring emotions. There was love and need, Sam wasn't in doubt, and it made him burn hot for Castiel. 

"Let go," Sam urged. "Just let go, Cas." Sam gave Cas's dick a few quick strokes, and that was enough. Cas made a sound, almost like a wounded animal, and came. He cried out in pain and pleasure, frowning as the release hit him, as if it was beyond his understanding.

He lay limply for some time. Sam didn't touch him, except for the tip of a finger, gently brushing over his knuckles. They were white and tense, as if Cas hadn't gotten it all out. Castiel finally sighed and opened his eyes. They were sad. "I am not sure it worked."

"You okay?" Sam asked, supporting himself on one elbow. He put his palm on Cas's chest. "It is as if you're even hotter now. Think you got a fever?"

Castiel shook his head. "I am not sick."

"Do you _feel_ warmer? You burn." Sam slid his hand down Castiel's chest, trying to determine what was wrong, why the orgasm hadn't at least taken the brunt of Castiel's arousal and want.

Suddenly Castiel opened his mouth but no sound came out, nothing but a wordless scream. Castiel arched back in the bed, his entire body cramping. "More," he managed in between convulsions. "Please, Sam. I need... I need you."

Overwhelmed by his own lust, Sam moaned. "Cas... yes." Sam leaned down again, kissing Cas hard, pouring all his feelings for him into the deep, demanding kiss. It didn't feel as strange as it should have, being with his brother's... whatever it was that Cas was to Dean. It wasn't that Sam had forgotten about Gabriel—on the contrary. Gabriel was _the one_ , special. However, Gabriel surely hadn't been adverse to see Sam with another man, so Sam decided that he didn't need to feel guilty about enjoying being with Castiel. It was still strange, though, and Sam couldn't help voicing it. "This day has been surreal," Sam murmured between kisses. "Extremely surreal."

Even Cas could see it. He laughed, his voice raw and deep. "Yes. Very." The ability of creating coherent sentences might have abandoned him again. "Use... fingers..." Cas whimpered, only to rub himself against Sam's thigh, lost in the pull of his urges. Cas tried again. "More. For Dean."

Sam complied. "Lie back, Cas." Gently Sam spread Cas's legs, deliberately ignoring Cas's shy gaze. Sam fumbled for the bottle of oil between the sheets, slicking his fingers up, using a generous amount of lube. Cas would be sore, incredibly sore, before they were done, so too much oil was vastly better than too little. With fingers dripping, Sam rubbed the tips over Cas's pink hole. Undulating his hips, Cas left no doubt how much he needed Sam to go on. Without hesitation, Sam slid a finger inside, making Cas moan for more. The hot channel clenched around Sam's finger. He waited until Cas had relaxed before he started to move his finger in and out of Cas's tight ass. When Sam could move his finger without much difficulty, he added another. It slid in much easier, Cas's hole slick from oil and loose from the massage.

Cas turned his head into the pillows, adorable and arousing at the same time. He snapped his hips, trying to get Sam's fingers deeper inside. Moving freely now, Sam curled his fingers, rubbing over Cas's prostate. Sam couldn't help himself from smiling at the sounds Cas made for him. Another finger added, and Cas was falling apart. He grabbed Sam's wrist, trying eagerly to fuck himself on Sam's fingers. Eager to make it good for Cas, Sam moved his hand faster. He, too, was madly aroused by the obscene sound of his wet fingers fucking in and out of Cas's slick, open hole. 

Inexperience didn't prevent Cas from knowing what he wanted, although expressing his wishes was difficult for him. But that instant, Sam was all Cas's. Anything Cas wanted, Sam would give him. "Lick it," Cas commanded, pushing his cock towards Sam, holding it for him so he could to take into his mouth easily. 

Sam bent down, licking over the head, foregoing any teasing. Cas needed relief, not torture. "You can fuck my mouth if you want," Sam said, and swallowed Cas's cock, liking very much the idea of Cas thrusting his dick as deep into his mouth as possible. Sam moaned in unison with Cas, enjoying the sensations of silken skin and of the hard cock on his tongue, and of the shaft sliding in and out between his lips. 

Cas gave in and used Sam's mouth in another attempt to feed his need. Cas buried his hand in Sam's hair, forcing him closer. Aroused beyond caring, Sam couldn't help himself. He began to jerk himself off. Stupid decision, because he knew he couldn't allow himself to come; his orgasm was Cas's if he wanted it. Sam needed to be able to fuck Cas, even to come in him. Maybe semen had an impact; no potential aid could be left out. Also, there was still the possibility that Dean would shrink away from facing his love for Cas, leaving Sam and Gabe to help Castiel. Which meant that Sam had to keep his cool if Cas wanted Sam to fuck him instead. Dean was brave, yes, but not when it came to admitting his attraction to Cas. Dean's cooperation was, just like his orientation, still undecided.

*

Dean did demonstrate a remarkable ability to adjust, though. Suddenly the door to the bedroom was slammed open, and Sam, gasping around Cas's cock, was met by two outbursts, a mix between "Oh, fuck!" from Dean, and "Hell yeah, Sammy! That's my boy!" from Gabriel.

Sam sat up, breathless and flushed. His arousal disappeared instantly. Hurriedly, Sam pulled the covers over Cas as to save him from feeling vulnerable. There was still a very real risk that Dean would reject Cas immediately. In Sam's opinion, no one should have to face rejection with both body and mind exposed and naked.

Dean's face was a cornucopia of emotions. Sam saw a full range of feelings flashing in Dean's eyes: from anger to fear to love. Desire. Not just for Castiel, but surprisingly for him as well when Dean's eyes slid down Sam's nude body. For a moment, Sam wasn't sure whether Dean would sock him in the face for being in bed with his beloved Cas or whether Dean was going to ask him to stay in the bed with them. It was very confusing. 

"It's all right, Sammy," Dean said, covering the distance from the door to the bed in three long strides. Dean paused for a moment, stroking Sam's cheek before he stepped up to the Cas, his eyes set on him, his beautiful Cas, spread out in front of him. Dean tore his eyes away from Cas and looked at Sam again with a warm smile that was strangely alluring. "You need to move, dude." 

Cas sat up, blue eyes wide and afraid. He was clutching the covers as if they were the only thing that kept him grounded. "I am sorry, Dean. I didn't mean to inconvenience you. I- Sam-" Castiel was distressed, and not just from the Veraperio. Sam didn't know how long Cas had been in love with Dean. Probably from the moment he pulled him out of Hell. Rejection at this point, Cas at his most vulnerable, would be devastating. Sam gave Cas's hand a reassuring squeeze and stood, forgetting entirely how _naked_ he was.

Dean's eyes wavered. He turned his head, looking at Sam, really looking. Dean's expression was quite appreciative. Dean seemed to discover a nakedness that was different from all the other times that Sam had been naked in front of his brother. There was nothing brotherly in the way Dean looked at him now. It made Sam's half-limp dick twitch. 

Dean swallowed. "Gabriel, please? Before I... with Cas." Dean groaned; a strangely restrained response to an orientation and a self-image which had not only tilted, but turned over entirely. Basically both had been kicked around enough to appear entirely unrecognizable to anyone who'd known Dean before, including—probably—Dean himself.

Gabriel, for once, didn't have a sardonic punchline to deliver. Instead he held out a hand to Sam. "Here, gorgeous." 

Sam didn't hesitate. This was not the time for questions and retrospection, it was time for action. When Cas was safe, Sam would ask questions. He would question his own motives, he'd ask Gabriel about his, and he'd definitely ask Dean about that look, the few seconds that had moved them from being loving brothers to being... brothers in love. In love with each other and with the lovers they'd wanted for far too long. It should shock Sam, make him feel appalled, just like Dean should have been, and neither of them were. Maybe the pollen made it easier to accept these revelations?

"Filled Dean in on the way, on everything," Gabriel whispered, as if he was afraid to break the enchantment that was pulling Cas and Dean closer together. Gabriel put an arm around Sam's waist. "He knows exactly what Castiel wants, and coincidentally that is clearly what your brother wants, too. Pollen has nothing to do with it. Dean just needed a push in the right direction." 

"Finally." Sam smiled a bittersweet smile. The love between Castiel and Dean... it was special. Then again, maybe Sam, too, had been lucky for once. If Gabriel truly wanted him, then Sam certainly wasn't going to refuse him. 

"Feeling left out?" Gabriel asked and turned, stepping in front of Sam. "You shouldn't. Dean... he's rather communicative, given the right incentive. I am the possessive type, but I _am_ going to share you with him and Castiel, mostly because it'll be the hottest thing since I made Surtsey erupt in '63. But don't be mistaken, kiddo: you are _mine_. Nobody else will be allowed to have you the way I will have you." Gabriel raised his eyebrows, maybe he'd managed to surprise himself. "Okay, so I'm jealous. I like it. If I didn't want you so much I wouldn't care."

It made Sam smile. Good. He liked the possessive streak in Gabriel. "I'm not a volcano. You can't just walk around claiming people at your leisure," Sam argued, his heart beating faster at Gabriel's words. "Or handing them out to others. Maybe I should remind you that you were the one who was lolling his tongue at the thought of me with Cas. And Dean."

"Shameless is my middle name," Gabriel chuckled. "And if you keep looking at Castiel and Dean that way, it shall be yours as well. Also, I couldn't help notice how gorgeously naked you are. Want some help with that? I'd be happy to cover up your dick with my hand." Gabriel started backing Sam towards the love seat in the corner. "Let's watch. Your brother is a total hottie, and Cas is just so fucking fuckable that _I_ am envious that Dean gets him first." 

"Pervert," Sam said, letting himself be maneuvered into the comfy love seat, reluctantly realizing that he didn't mind at all. And if nobody else minded, Sam would happily watch his brother have sex with Castiel. If that made him a pervert, at least he wasn't alone. Somehow it didn't surprise Sam at all that Gabriel had voyeuristic tendencies. 

Gabriel had a few other things in mind than looking at Dean, though. He slid into the seat to next Sam, his arm around Sam's shoulder. 

"Look at them, Sam," Gabriel demanded, his order merely a soft breath in Sam's ear. "Our brothers are so friggin' hot. But you... you _burn_. Maybe you _are_ a volcano, all hot and ready to get off." Gabriel leaned in and licked Sam's earlobe, tugging at it with his teeth, none too gently. Sam moaned. Gabriel made a satisfied chuckle. "Spread your legs, baby, and I'll make you feel as if your entire world is on fire. Now, keep your eyes on them. Don't they look blindingly sexy?"

God, Gabriel was demanding. Sam moaned as Gabriel teased his nipple, plucking at it as he continued nibbling at Sam's ear. It shouldn't, but it turned Sam on, seeing Dean fight himself, knowing that he'd have to give in to his long-simmering lust and love for Cas. It had been a dire situation, calling for desperate measures, but maybe it was a good thing that Cas and Dean finally were forced out of the dead water they preferred to admitting their feelings. 

Complying, Sam fought to keep his eyes on Dean and Cas as Dean simply stood there, in front of the bed, entirely lost in the intimacy Cas and he shared just by looking at each other. Gabriel's hand moved further down, one finger brushing over the head of Sam's sensitive cock. 

"Beautiful, aren't they?" Gabriel murmured, his hand between Sam's leg, exploring and caressing, gently fondling Sam's balls. 

Sam made a soft sigh, content and aroused at the same time. Dean and Cas certainly were attractive and beautiful. Sam hoped that he and Gabriel would be invited to join them at some point, because Dean's freckled skin needed licking and the image of Castiel's mouth, spit-slick lips wrapped around his cock, had haunted Sam's dream a few times too many for him to refuse the offer of actually have Castiel sucking him off. 

Dean did his best to fight the habit of denial, the denial that had resulted in years of unresolved sexual tension and hidden love. Dean was still looking at Castiel in _that way_ , as if there were no one else in the entire universe. Sam realized that there probably wasn't. In the universe the two of them had created, they were the only inhabitants. Dean was finally embracing what everybody else, Castiel included, had known for a while. Cas held out a hand, no words necessary. Dean took it, just standing next to the bed for some time, taking in the sight of Castiel's naked body, barely covered by the sheets. "Told you never to get yourself in mortal danger again, didn't I?" Dean said, and sat down on the bedside. "You are not exactly obedient."

Castiel's eyes were as glued to Dean's face. "I am sorry, Dean. I did not mean for it to happen. I am aware that you do not want to—"

"Shut up, Cas," Dean said tenderly and without further hesitation he leaned in and kissed Cas on the mouth. "It doesn't matter, not anymore." Dean cupped Castiel's cheek and kissed him again, deeper this time, open-mouthed, barely waiting for Castiel to surrender to the kiss. Cas had his hands under Dean's t-shirt in no time, and the t-shirt halfway off Dean's back in little more. Dean stopped kissing Cas for as long as it took to get t-shirt and boots and jeans off. Dean slid under the covers, moving to lie between Cas's spread legs. Like Sam, Dean clearly didn't see the need for _complicated_ , seeing the severity of Cas's current situation. Any regrets that Dean might have had disappeared in the light of Castiel's needs.

"It matters," Castiel said when Dean finally let him breathe. Castiel tryingly ran his fingers through Dean's hair; like he was testing whether this new reality was actually real. "To me, it matters."

Dean had never been a romantic, but he'd always been surprising in the way he was able to adapt. "I want you. Fuck, Cas, I want you so bad."

Cas just sighed and offered himself up to Dean. Sam could see how Cas wrapped his legs around Dean's back underneath the covers. "Hurry." Castiel was done waiting. " _Now_ , Dean! I'm ready."

"But you never... Is it okay?" Dean asked. "Then again, neither have I. I suppose we'll figure it out." Dean fiddled with the lube. He paused, preparing himself. "Can't be that different from girls, Dean groaned, rather insensitive." Castiel rolled his eyes. "You've been living with Sam for too long," Dean growled. "Don't get cheeky! Do you want me to do it? Yes or no?" 

Cas nodded his accept, whispering a soft, "yes" as Dean slid into him.

The sound that Castiel made, made Sam sigh too, somehow happy and envious at the same time. 

"You are jealous," Gabriel pointed out, a purring whisper brushing hotly over Sam's ear. "When I'm done with you, you won't be," Gabriel promised, pulling Sam's thighs further apart, getting better access to his cock. 

Sam turned, wanting to kiss Gabriel. "Not jealous. I want you."

"Not yet, kiddo. I like teasing you. Eyes on your brother, like I told you. Be a nice boy and enjoy the view." Gabriel licked a finger and returned to the task of caressing Sam's balls. Sam moaned as Gabriel moved his hand further down, the wet fingertip rubbing across his hole. 

Sam couldn't stop himself from moving against Gabriel's touch, his pucker twitching at the sensation of a finger pressing into it. Sam squirmed. God, he wanted Gabriel to kiss him and fuck him and do all sorts of dirty stuff to him. "Gabriel, please!"

"I told you, Sam, not yet. I like you desperate," Gabriel murmured and pressed his fingers in, digits suddenly oil-slick, rubbing slowly over the rim, in and out, maddeningly slow. Sam made a decidedly undignified sound, but he managed to keep his legs and eyes open, not that it kept him from caressing Gabriel's chest, fingers playing with a nipple. Gabriel made a very satisfying groan as Sam pinched it, plucking at it until Gabriel moaned again and squirmed. 

On the bed, Cas and Dean were lost in each other. Dean was holding still, not moving at all. Maybe it was too much for him; Sam imagined how hard it would be to hold back for Dean when Castiel was looking up at him with those beautiful blue eyes, cock hard between his legs, so lost in their love. It was innocence and sin entangled, pure temptation. Dean leaned in, whispering something in Cas's ear, making Cas wide-eyed and blushing, a content, happy smile flickering on his lips. "Me too, Dean."

"I would tell you the same if I thought you'd believe me," Gabriel whispered softly as he continued to caress Sam. "From the first time I saw you, kiddo. I should have known that I wouldn't be able to leave you. Not that I wanted to, but I had no say in it." Gabriel's voice was smooth as cream, all velvet emotion, and still he could not hide the raw, rough honesty in it. "There is nothing in the universe, or outside it that I want as much as I want you, Sam."

Sam didn't know what to say. He knew that Gabriel probably had known that they'd end up here. He'd known so much about them, about the fate that was planned for them. Time hadn't been a barrier for an archangel. Now Gabriel's wings were clipped, but that did not mean that Gabriel's knowledge about the past and the future had disappeared. As for Gabriel's feelings? Gabriel _was_ different, very different from Cas, but obviously he was able to love, intensely and deeply. _Forever_ had an entirely different meaning, too, when the words came from an almost-immortal celestial being. Sam looked away from the couple on the bed, turning to look at Gabriel, eyes brimming with his suppressed feelings for the angel. "When you died-" Sam began, unable to continue, his heart torn between old sorrow and fresh love. 

"I know, Sam. I know." Pulling at Sam's hair, Gabriel pressed his mouth to Sam's, making it impossible to think or speak or breathe. Gabriel thrust his tongue into Sam's mouth and his fingers deep into his ass. Sam spread his legs as wide as possible, regretting only that they couldn't allow themselves true indulgence. Their orgasms were a luxury that belonged to Castiel. Gabriel, however, made an art of keeping Sam on the verge for what seemed like an eternity and the split of a second at the same time. Wave after wave of electrifying lust crashed through Sam's body as Gabriel expertly brought him to the brink over and over. Dizzy from holding back, Sam could do little but to hang on to Gabriel, kissing him in between desperate gasps. Only the second before Sam couldn't take it anymore did Gabriel stop. 

"Shhh, baby," he murmured, "you're taking it so good." Sam almost growled at Gabriel as he slid his fingers around Sam's balls, cruelly cutting off his release. 

"Evil," was all Sam could manage, breathless and so eager to come that he could have killed for an orgasm. 

Gabriel wasn't the least fazed by Sam's outburst. He merely smirked, too satisfied with himself and with Sam's lack of coherency. Instead of indulging in the killing of annoying and incredibly sexy archangels, Sam wrapped his arms around Gabriel, knowing too well that they both would get what they wanted. Later. Castiel was their main priority for now, though, just as he was Dean's. 

Castiel surely enjoyed that Dean had given in. The aphrodisiac had made them all want sex, yes, but Dean and Cas had it long coming, admitting their feelings for each other. The pollen had just been the small push that they both had needed, forced feelings and truths out in the open. Dean surely was content with the outcome. He began pounding into Cas, increasingly harder, almost violent in the way he took what he'd wanted for so long. Castiel was with him every step of the way; Dean's back was a mess of red welts where Cas's nails had raked down the pale, freckled skin. 

"They're insanely arousing together," Gabriel said, nuzzling at Sam's neck. "Can't wait to fuck you like that, Sam. Just slam into you, to use you until you can't take it anymore, claiming every gorgeous inch of you, inside and out."

Before Sam could reply, Castiel cried out, his mouth open, his eyes wide, set on Dean. "Dean.... Dean... Now! Mo- more!" Castiel was gasping out the words, syllables broken up by deep moans. "Do it har- der! Fuck! Oh, Father, please. I'm... "

Dean too, followed him to the peak of arousal and pleasure, his voice turned into wild, raw sounds, no words, nothing but needs and love fulfilled. "Cas, fuck... Wanted you for so long," Dean admitted, slowing down to ram into Cas so hard that the bed and the wall connected, rattling, plaster cracking and wood creaking. "Come, Cas. I want to see you," Dean demanded, the muscles on his back strained as he slammed into Cas again, both of them deep in a rapture of lust and love that had nothing to do with the damned pollen. "Please, Cas! Let go."

And so Cas did. Splashes of hot come ended on the bed, on Cas's neck. It was dripping from Dean's face, and still Dean didn't stop. Neither did Cas. "Don't stop, please, don't stop!" Cas begged, writhing wildly under Dean's brutal thrusts. "Want more!"

"Not going to stop," Dean promised, teeth gritted, the words squeezed out with difficulty. Dean slowed down, fucking Cas languidly, maybe trying to regain some control of himself. He continued to move his hips, pressing his body to Cas's, smearing semen over them both. "I'll give you anything you want, Cas. I've got you. Anything... you're... God, I waited so long for you. I've been so stupid," Dean confessed, his mouth close to Cas's, lips meeting in a scorching kiss, that told more than the words that Dean found so difficult to form.

Picking up pace, Dean continued to take Cas, deep, sure thrusts, every one of them denoting ownership, possession, property. Castiel's burning desire made it mutual. Dean was indeed taking Cas as his, but Dean was also offering himself up to Castiel with everything he was and had. It was beautiful to see long-lasting need and love expressed like this, Dean breaking down the walls he'd built so meticulously. Castiel was with him, so forgiving in the way he let Dean in. "More," Cas begged again. "Need to come again!"

"You're burning," Dean groaned. "Can't... can't hold back." Panting, gasping for air, sweat-drenched, Dean paused. "Cas, please. I need to stop, or it'll be over." Dean turned his head to look at Sam and Gabriel, silently begging for their help. 

"It's all right, Dean." Castiel stroked Dean's cheek so painstakingly tender that Sam's heart ached. "I love my brother. I love Sam. And you do too, if I'm not mistaken." 

A look of understanding dawned at Dean's face. "Yes." The time for secrets and hidden urges was over. All there was left was truth and love. Dean kissed Castiel again, lovingly, before he looked up, determined. "Gabriel?"

Gabriel squeezed Sam's hand. He looked at Sam. "Baby?"

Sam's heart dropped. He hadn't imagined it would be so hard, letting Gabriel go. Then again, if Dean could share, so could he. Deciding immediately that his brand of jealousy had to be used constructively; a painful, harsh aphrodisiac to balance the Veraperio, Sam nodded. He could deny it all he liked, but this, their sudden foursome, revealing so many feelings... it aroused him. To be with the three men in the world that he loved the most, in this way? He'd learn to appreciate to share their love this way.

"Yes."

"I'm yours," Gabriel promised, his eyes honest and without the slight tint of malice they usually had. "I want this, because it is relief for Cas, and most of all, it's pleasure for all of us. But I'm yours."

Sam melted a little. "Go do what Castiel needs you to do to him. I'll make sure to enjoy the view."

"You could help Dean do the same." Gabriel leaned in, cupping Sam's cheek. "Clean your brother up, make it good for him. I'll surely enjoy that view too. The two of you, Sam... Oh."

"Enough," Dean snapped. "Gabriel... _my_ boyfriend needs you."

"I'm your—" Castiel had regained some form of coherent thought processing. "I'm... yours?"

Dean rolled his eyes. "As if I'd let anyone else have you. I need you, Cas." Dean pressed one last kiss to Castiel's mouth, this time so lovingly that the kiss in itself said everything that needed to be said about Dean's feelings for his lover. "I am going to let Gabriel borrow you. So you can feel better," Dean added generously, standing proudly next to the bed. No hunter had ever looked more satisfied after taking down their prey than Dean did in that moment. "Mine, Cas. Even if I share you with your brother."

"Like I share Sam with you," Gabriel said, stepping up to Dean, "You belong to Castiel, we all know that. But don't deny yourself the pleasure, Dean, not when Cas enjoys it too, seeing your pleasure and love for Sam." Gabriel smiled, no malice, just appreciation. "As for me, I always wondered how it would feel to kiss that lush mouth of yours. How easy it would be to make you scream. I've seen you look at me and want, so stop pretending, Dean. I'm not buying."

"I'm not gay-" Dean began and stopped himself immediately. Sam noticed that Dean didn't deny that he'd been lusting for Gabriel. "Okay, so that one's getting old." At least he'd stopped lying to himself.

"Remarkable insight, what with your state and all," Gabriel said and slid a hand around the nape of Dean's neck, pulling him into a kiss. Dean froze, for a second pulling back, then giving in, letting Gabriel take what he wanted. Sam _did_ enjoy the view, although he told himself he should be ashamed, finding the tongue-sliding, lip-biting, violent kiss between his lover and his brother so incredibly hot. Gabriel let go, leaving a gasping and wide-eyed Dean standing on the floor, half hard and sweating.

"Not just gay for Cas, I take it," Gabriel asked, no triumph in his voice. "Better that way. More fun to be had. You, me and our brothers."

"Is that all you can think of, fun?" Dean said, half-growling at Gabriel. "Fuck you!" His expression wasn't too serious, and Sam suspected it was merely old habit; a case of _the lady doth protest too much_.

"Later, Dean-o. After we've fucked Cas senseless and saved his life. Then my ass is all yours."

It was time to step in before Gabriel and Dean decided that hate-sex and the release of the tension between them couldn't wait. Not likely, not with Cas in distress, but still. Sam put a hand on Dean's shoulder. "Dean, please? Let Gabriel give Cas the relief he craves. Come."

Strangely obedient, Dean went with Sam to the small love seat. Sam decided to put his own needs aside to take care of Dean. "Let me fetch a washcloth. If you don't want to shower?"

"I'm not leaving Cas," Dean declared with conviction. He sighed. "I'm worried." Dean glanced at the bed. It was clear that Gabriel knew what he was doing, stroking Cas to hardness, kissing his neck. Cas made some very interesting sounds when Gabriel's did something with his hand that clearly hit a few of Cas's buttons.

"Don't be. If we keep Cas entertained, the pollen has to wear off sooner or later." Sam forgot how naked he were, stroking Dean's shoulder as he passed by him on the way to the bathroom. Dean's hand came up to return the caress, a brief moment of warmth and tenderness between them.

When Sam returned, Gabriel had turned Cas over, caressing his back, smothering it with kisses. Gabriel looked at Sam from under heavy eyelids, a burning hot stare that made Sam shiver from arousal. Oh, yeah, there definitely were benefit to watching one's lover with another man, knowing that at the end of it, Gabriel was his. Sam felt arousal surge through him again. Gabriel didn't say anything, he just continued soothing Cas with one hand as he positioned himself with the other. 

"Cas!" Dean couldn't help himself. He sat down still, fists clenched, fire in his eyes, jealousy flaring. Sam knew how it felt, caught between desire and jealousy. Sam knew Dean well enough to see that he wasn't averse to what was going on on the bed, though. Dean's face was flushed and his eyes shone. Also, he was still hard, Sam couldn't help noticing.

Sitting down next to Dean, damp washcloth in hand, Sam eased his arm around Dean's shoulder, a veiled attempt to keep Dean from interfering. Dean's skin was soft, only marred in places by a scar, an uneven ridge in the middle of perfection. "You all right?"

Dean nodded, not looking away from the couple on the bed. "Now that I have him," Dean murmured, "why am I able to let him..." 

Yeah... that was it. Why were they? Why was Sam able to let Gabriel fuck into Cas, why did he enjoy seeing Gabriel slam into Cas's willing body? Because that was what Gabriel was doing, taking Cas hard and fast, no pause as he plowed Cas hard, balls slapping, oil dripping onto the covers, making a mess of it, Cas crying and moaning under his brother's hard fucking.

Sam teased Dean's earlobe with the tip of a finger. Although he'd dealt with his own lust for three men for all of a few hours, Sam felt as if he had experience in the matter. At least he had, compared to Dean. "Because you both want it. Because Cas needs it. Because Gabriel and I want it. Don't feel guilty." Sam made a soft smile. "Your love isn't limited to one person and neither is Cas's."

Castiel moaned, gasping as Gabriel thrust into him, much more relentless than Dean had been. The whines Cas made were just on the right side of pleasure. 

Sam started wiping Dean's chest off, sliding the warm fabric across peaked nipples. It felt strangely hot. 

"Sam..." Dean made a sound, lips parted in surprise as he directed all his attention to Sam. "You're my _brother_."

"And Gabriel is Cas's brother. That doesn't bother you." Sam had had it with Dean's avoidance.

"I don't want to talk about it," Dean said gruffly, moaning as Sam deliberately wiped the washcloth over Dean's cock. "Oh." The hunger in Dean's eyes returned and this time he was looking at Sam.

"Didn't think so," Sam smiled. Dean and denial were very fond of each other. "And we don't need to talk at all. I just want you to know that I've thought of you... like this... naked. Aroused. I'm not ashamed of it."

"You are such a girl," Dean groaned as Sam wrapped his hand around Dean's hardening erection. "I'm not ashamed of you, either."

"Good to know," Sam huffed. "And I think you've missed something important if you think I'm a girl. That could explain all the gay confusion and the fact that it took you years to get to the point where you threw Cas into bed and did to him what he has wanted you to do for years."

"Shut up." Dean hissed, and thrust into Sam's hand. "I know a cock when I see one."

"Yeah? And it occurs to me that you don't mind looking at them."

That brought Dean to look down at Sam's crotch, his stiff dick throbbing and leaking as Dean's eyes roved over him. Dean's reluctance disappeared. "I don't mind touching them, either." Dean swallowed, slack-jawed, and reached out, slowly sliding his fingers down Sam's cock, rough and soft at the same time. "Fuck decency. We never had much use for that. I want you, Sam."

"Christ!" Sam leaned back, arching into the touch. "Dean! God, frigging yes!"

On the bed Gabriel and Cas paused, Gabriel smirking lustily at the sight of Dean's hand moving up and down Sam's dick. Sam wasn't complaining, he _liked_ how all the attention was suddenly on him, three sets of eyes watching his every move, his arousal, his submission to Dean. He loved how they saw his love for his brother, finally turned into something physical, something they both enjoyed. 

"Kiss me," Sam demanded breathlessly, wanting Dean's lips on his, like they were making a vow, like they promised each other a life of love and commitment that included the four of them. They were friends, brothers, lovers. It was what bound them together. Yes, Sam wanted it all. They had been through so much together; maybe that was why they had formed this bond that neither of them wanted broken. Sam wanted Gabriel most, but he could never be without his brother's love, neither could he be without Castiel's innocent care and the undercurrent of desire that they had for each other. Sam suspected that Castiel and Gabriel felt the same. Love was not something that shrank when it was dealt—on the contrary. Nurtured and fed, it would only grow. "Dean, please?" Sam begged. "Kiss me."

Despite everything, it was Castiel who pushed Dean the last step of the way. "Do it, Dean," Castiel demanded, gasping loudly as Gabriel thrust into him hard. "You... you love him."

"So?" Dean leaned in, pausing as he seemed to make room for this new, odd concept of having his feelings for the people he loved out in the open. "You know that I do," Dean whispered into Sam's naked skin, the words almost inaudible. Then his lips, soft but unyielding, were on Sam's, open-mouthed and hungry.

Accompanied by arousing and loud sounds from the couple on the bed, Dean's rough kisses brought Sam to a level of arousal that made it difficult for him not to come on the spot. As Dean's tongue explored his mouth, Dean's hand working his cock, Sam had to listen to Gabriel's increasingly incoherent moans, a litany of "Cas, love you, so hot, more, want to fuck you over and over, so fucking good," that Gabriel repeated as he fought to breathe and kiss at the same time. 

"Stop," Sam begged, putting his hand over Dean's, preventing him from moving it. God, he was going to come! "We need to wait." 

Dean retreated, blank-eyed and rosy-lipped from their kissing. "Yeah. Cas." 

Sam tried to concentrate on Gabriel and Cas, cutting himself off from his need for Dean. Not that it helped much.

"Too hot." Cas's head snapped up, his body rocking with the thrusts. His eyes were empty, seeing nothing. "Gabriel, I'm burning."

Gabriel had his fingers curled around Castiel's hipbones, leaving red marks into the skin. "Can't.... I'm gonna..." Pausing, he loosened his grip, once more stroking Cas gently. "Tell me what to do, Cassie. Just... if you..." Gabriel blew out a stream of air, his head hanging, sweat dripping down on Castiel's heated skin. "I can't fuck you any harder. Not without coming."

It was Dean who made the decision. "Maybe your jizz will help?" 

With a weak nod from Cas, Gabriel used exactly ten seconds, fucking hard and deep into his brother, coming hard, gasping for the oxygen he didn't need. Gabriel's power flickered and flashed through the room, silvery strands filling the bedroom with a sharp white light, as Gabriel cried out the release that he'd held back for so long.

Slumping over Castiel's back, utterly done and spent, Gabriel tried to take care of Castiel. "Cassie, baby? Did it help."

"Burning," was all Castiel managed. "More."

"It doesn't work," Dean sounded very concerned. "Why doesn't it work?" He turned away from Sam, getting up from the love seat. "Gabriel, why doesn't it work?" There was real worry in Dean's voice. 

"I don't know. Maybe it's the dose. Maybe he got more than we thought." Gabriel pulled out gently, leaving Cas on the bed, legs spread, his abused hole dripping with semen and oil. 

Cas slumped down; it was as if all his energy, all his stamina had left him, and he lay there, shivering from a fever that couldn't be controlled, entangled in a net of mortal desire.

"Let me. I haven't taken him yet." This was not the way Sam had wanted it. Castiel's rapidly deteriorating state was worrying. Gabriel didn't have the energy to protest, and Dean probably saw it fit to try any possible cure. Sam agreed. As long as Cas was coherent enough to agree, there could be no possibility, no attempt left out that could save him. Sam crawled on the bed on all fours, looming over Castiel's limp body. Leg spread out, Cas's pink hole twitching, he should have been the image of angelic debauchery, all things sinful and fallen. 

Only Cas wasn't there any longer, it was clear that he was utterly exhausted, burning from the fever that only burned hotter the more he got fucked. Sam wondered if it might help if Cas was the one doing the fucking. Only Castiel didn't look as if he was able to do anything at all. His eyes were glazed over, tired and red-rimmed. His body was a mess of sweat and semen, and as arousing it could have been, Castiel had crossed the line where their attempts to fight the sex pollen were no longer pleasurable for him. "Cas? Do you want... do you want to fuck me instead? Maybe it helps?"

Castiel's tired smile was still beautiful, and Sam's heart ached for his friend. "Thank you, Sam," Cas said, like he'd given up, feverish and one hundred percent done. "I don't think I have the energy."

Sam looked up, worried, meeting Dean's eyes. There was something in them that Sam rarely saw. 

Fear.

*

Sam put a hand on Cas's forehead. "I think the fever is getting worse."

Dean was worried. "Maybe we should cool him down? Cas, do you want that?" Dean kneeled at the bed. "Baby, we should get you into the shower."

"'kay. Let's get moving," Gabriel demanded. "I'll use what little power I have to keep the fever down. Can't promise anything, though. Sammy," he called, "come help me here. Put your arm around Cas's waist."

Dean helped Cas to sit. Cas slid a limp arm around Dean's shoulder, his head resting at Dean's neck. "love you," Cas muttered, half hidden emotions, so strong and clear that Cas had to get them out, even in his half-unconscious state. 

Gabriel did the same on Cas's other side, supporting his brother so that Sam could get his arms around Cas's waist and under his legs. Sam was about to lift him from the bed when Cas cried out, eyes wide, body tense and high-strung, shaking. 

"Oh!" Cas whined, "Oh _fuck!_ "

"Cas?" Dean cried, scandalized and afraid at the same time. Castiel rarely used foul language and it was almost as shocking as the outburst. "What's wrong?"

"Mmph," moaned Cas, mouth half open, eyes closed. "Dean." If words could turn into something tangible, the way Cas said Dean's name would have turned into velvet and silk and into feathers brushing over naked skin. "Dean," Cas whispered again, his gravelly voice snaking itself around the name, making out with it.

"Yes? Oh, God... What's wrong? Does it hurt? Cas... Cas?"

Sam pulled back, afraid that he had hurt Cas in any way.

"No!" This time Cas's voice had gained power. "Touch me again!" He reached for Sam's hand. "Again!" Cas said with determination. " _Touch_ me."

Sam's eyes met Dean's. "Better do what he tells us."

Moving to sit on the bed, Sam placed his palms on Cas's chest, fingers spread, moving downwards slowly.

Castiel made a content sigh. "It tingles when you touch me. All of you. I like it." Cas's voice had more power now, as if he was getting better.

"It's the combination," Sam gasped. "I don't know why, but it has to be. We're all touching him! I don't think that we've done that before, all three of us at the same time." Sam frowned. "Let's try. Gabriel, take your hands off."

Castiel made a discontent noise. "Gabriel, put your hands back."

"Yeah, that has to be it. We'll touch you, Cas, as much as you want. As if that's a problem." Dean grinned, relieved. He leaned down and kissed Castiel on the mouth. "We promise we won't let you go, but we need to get the fever down first, okay? We need to take you to the bathroom and cool you down."

"Shower?" Gabriel asked, back to his usual cheeky self. Sam suspected that he'd been more worried than he'd let see. "This could get interesting."

"I'd like that." Castiel tried to sit up by his own volition. He still seemed very weak, but now there was life in his eyes, a sparkle of energy and alertness. "It is a good shower. It has very good pressure."

*

Dean helped Castiel into the largest of the bathroom's shower stalls, Dean leaning against the wall, his arms around Cas. Gabriel turned on the shower, one hand on the faucet, one on Cas. Dean growled as the cold water hit them. Sam, stretching so that he could grab some soap and shampoo and lube from the vanity on the opposite wall, had his leg hooked around Cas's. They were not done fucking, not the way Cas had reacted to them, and once they got started, Sam would hate to stop, only to collect what they needed.

The water got warmer, and Castiel settled in Dean's embrace. He looked much better. "Don't let go," Cas said, leaning his head on Dean' shoulder, the spray in his face. Dean kissed Cas's neck, nuzzling and nibbling at it, until Castiel made a pleased moan. "'s good."

Sam studied Cas for a few seconds. He was rapidly getting less affected by the fever that had left him weak and unconscious. Maybe the Veraperio really was wearing off? Opening the bottle of shower gel, Sam squeezed out a good amount. Gabriel grabbed the shampoo. 

"Teamwork," Gabriel said. "I like it." 

Castiel let himself be pampered, finally truly enjoying their gentle touches. He made little groaning noises when Gabriel massaged shampoo into his hair, and sweet little sighs when Dean helped rinse it. When Gabriel was done, Cas reached back over his shoulder, caressing Dean's face blindly, as if he had to get some kind of reassurance that Dean was finally his. 

Sam had discovered that it was a very enjoyable task to have his hands all over Castiel's body. Cas was fit and strong, the muscles hard under the soft skin. Gabriel got the shower gel, giving Cas another round of soap-slick caresses, one that wasn't strictly necessary. Cas didn't complain. Sam and Gabriel did their best, trying to touch every inch of Cas's skin, not knowing exactly what it was that made the pollen's effect fade. On his knees, Sam concentrated on massaging Cas's thighs, and Gabriel branched out a bit, bending down to kiss Sam deeply, as if their tension finally was allowed an outlet that didn't revolve solely around Cas's pleasure. 

Gabriel cupped Sam's face in one hand and deepened the kiss. His other arm was firmly wrapped around Cas's waist. Another hand ran through Sam's wet hair, combing in back. He looked up, only to find Cas smiling down at him, almost giddily. "I like your mouth," Cas said, biting his own lip, as if there was something more he wanted to say. "It is pretty."

Breaking the kiss, Sam smiled. "Anything you want, Cas."

Cas's smile didn't disappear. He did look a bit shy, though. "I like Gabriel's mouth too."

"Of course you do," Gabriel said. He grinned at Dean. "He _is_ my brother after all."

"Mmm, good boy, Cas." Dean looked proud. "You'd like your dick sucked, right?"

"I am not your dog, Dean," Cas growled. "It is perfectly fine to voice one's preferences during foreplay and intercourse."

"Awesome." Dean was amused. "Whatever you need, Cas." Dean teased Castiel's nipples, a light brush across his chest. "What do you want me to do to you?"

Cas mewled softly as Dean pinched his nipple. "Fingers. In... me."

Gabriel didn't say anything at all, but he looked hungrily at Cas's dick. Cas was getting hard, a clear sign that Cas was with the program again. Now they were touching each other for pure pleasure—not pleasure for the sake of saving Cas's life. It made Sam's appetite for his lovers return with a vengeance. 

"Kiss me." Sam pulled Gabriel down, one hand around Gabriel's arm, another moving up Cas's leg.

They shared one of the deep, wet kisses that Gabriel seemed to prefer, not breaking apart when Sam cupped Cas's balls, and Gabriel started teasing his cock. Tongues playing, open-mouthed, it was easy to slip Cas's cock in between them, tonguing and nibbling at the hardening flesh. Castiel whined, hissing as Sam slid his tongue over the slit of Cas's erection.

Dean was enjoying himself. "Spread your legs for me, Cas," he demanded as he slicked his fingers. His voice was almost drowned out by the sound of running water. "Want to get my fingers deep into you, baby. I wanna see you come." Dean was rubbing himself against Cas's cheek, his fingers playing with Cas's hole. Cas jerked, thrusting his cock forward, undulating his hips, searching for some kind of contact. "Yeah, Cas, you're so damned sexy! I thought of you like this, begging for me to take you... God, I love your ass, all wet and ready for me. You want that, Cas? My hard dick in your tight ass?"

Sam wasn't surprised that Dean had a dirty mouth. He was so good at never letting his emotions out, no wonder he slipped during sex. 

Castiel had trouble speaking, for while Dean was thrusting his fingers into him, Gabriel decided that it was time with a brief demonstration of his oral abilities. "I wan't-" Cas sighed, his eyes heavy-lidded with pleasure. "Oh... Gabriel!"

"Fuck, that's so hot," Dean moaned. "You like that, Cas? That Gabriel sucks your dick?"

"I want all... of you." Castiel wasn't holding back now. "I want."

Not sure, exactly, what kind of porn Castiel had been watching, Sam was wasn't complaining. Cas had fantasies, and interesting ones. No wonder, what with the time it had taken Dean to get his shit sorted out. Cas had had a lot of time to think about what he wanted. Sam would happily let Cas indulge. Dean seemed consumed by Cas's desire, by the feelings they shared. He was lost in Castiel. Oh, how the tables had turned. Right that instant, Cas could wrap Dean around his little finger, and Dean would love it. 

"The way you look at him, Dean," Sam murmured, before he returned to sucking and licking at Cas's cock. "You're so whipped, dude."

Castiel squirmed and kissed Dean where he could reach. The kisses landed sloppily halfway on Dean's mouth. "I do not wish to hit Dean."

Dean laughed, a throaty, gasping laughter. "That's not what he meant. But tell me what you want." Dean slid his dick into the cleft of Cas's ass, Dean left little doubt of where he'd like Cas to go.

"That. I wish to have intercourse with you. Here. Now," Castiel said firmly.

Gabriel let Cas's cock go. "I think he's feeling better," Gabriel said, licking his lips. 

Sam nodded. "And he's unusually bossy." Sam reached for Gabriel, allowing himself to enjoy his own arousal. "Cas has got a point. I want to have intercourse too," Sam said, chuckling at the formal request that Cas had made. 

Judging from the slow, appraising look that Gabriel gave Sam, the demand sat well with Gabriel. "Oh, yes, baby! If Dean's getting his, I'm getting mine! And Cas is definitely better. He's talking in full sentences."

"Gonna remedy that," Dean promised. "Come on, Cas, hold on." Dean slid his hands down Cas's sides. "Gonna pick you up, dry you off, carry you to bed and fuck you." Cas looked confused as Dean slung his arm around Cas from behind, forcing him to turn around. "Better come along," Dean told Gabriel. "We're all in on this. Better keep touching." Dean sent Gabriel a wink. "As I said, I find the idea of you and Sam together... inspiring." Dean surely did see the irony. "Yeah, I'm so not gay. Bi. Whatever."

Grabbing a handful of towels, Sam followed, Gabriel's hand in his, each of them ready to touch Cas when he needed it. Clearly he was getting better, because he managed the few minutes it took Dean to carry him from the bathroom to Dean's own bed.

*

This time it was Castiel who reached for Dean, yanking him down on top of him, eager and bright-eyed, staring at Dean with such intensity that Sam got envious again. Turning his head, Sam realized that Gabriel had been watching him with a similar look in his eyes. Gabriel held out his hand in invitation as he sat down on the bed. Sam took it, sliding in next to Gabriel, between him and Cas.

With Dean hovering over them, Sam felt safe and content and cared for, at least until Cas smiled at him, lips wet and inviting, painted red from Dean's kisses. Then the feeling of contentment was replaced by nervous anticipation.

"Sam?" Cas's voice was deep and raw, and Sam didn't have to ask what Cas wanted. There was no safety in the desire that Castiel offered him. Instead there was wild, untamed lust and broken rules. It should have bothered Sam, but it didn't. It still didn't, not now, not when Cas had full command of his body and his needs. So Sam indulged. He followed as Cas slid his arm around his neck, dragging him down with him. Sam leaned in, eager to taste Cas again. Behind him, Gabriel moved closer, his erection prodding at Sam's ass. "I think Gabriel likes it too," Sam murmured, his mouth on Cas's lips. 

Dean joined them, his tongue flickering between their lips, licking at at Cas's swollen mouth, before Dean turned to suck at Sam's tongue, kissing him with a surprising eagerness. 

"Yeah, and so does Dean." Gabriel smirked, his fingers joining Sam's as it moved down Dean's side, over the hard hill of his hipbone, to the firm rounding of his ass. Together they moved their joined hands between Cas and Dean, fingers entangled around Dean's cock. Dean made a beautiful sound, low and deep and round, made up of lust that only waited to be released. He fucked into their hands for a few thrusts, eyes closed and mouth open, before he panted a desperate "stop!" Getting up on his knees between Cas's spread legs, Dean sat, hand pressing against his balls, holding back the orgasm that he wanted so badly.

Strangely enough it was Castiel who was coherent enough to reach for the drawer in Dean's bedside table. A small bottle of lube was thrust into Gabriel's hand. "Sam too," Castiel demanded. "He's waited long enough. Give him what he needs," he demanded, expecting to be obeyed. 

"Fuck," Dean moaned, "Fuck yes. And I want Sam's mouth on you, Cas. I want to see him suck you when I fuck you into oblivion."

Gabriel kissed Sam's neck, sucking lightly at it until Sam moaned. He stretched his neck, wanting Gabriel to continue placing his marks on his skin. Sam needed the confirmation, he needed the reassurance, everything Gabriel wanted to give him. Later, Sam would take what he wanted too. Now that Cas was safe, Sam wanted to be _taken_ , wanted Gabriel to show how much he'd missed him. Sam wanted Gabriel to _burn_ for him, layer after layer of arrogance and malice burned away, leaving only the real Gabriel, the one Sam had fallen in love with. And Sam squirmed as Gabriel sucked harder, worrying the skin between his teeth. "Mmm, please... Gabriel... want to be yours. " Sam couldn't stop himself from pushing back against Gabriel, his hard cock sliding between Sam's cheeks.

Instead of the crude, hot words that Sam might have expected, Gabriel murmured silly endearments in his ear, soft and low, little tidbits to be shared between the two of them. "I want to make love to you," Gabriel whispered. "I want to show you how much I want you. I need you, Sam. Let me have you. I love you."

Sam was so aroused and so in love that he would give Gabriel everything he asked for. It was what Sam wanted too; a confirmation of the feelings they had for each other, hidden and ignored for so long. Consummation. Gabriel had been lost, and now he wasn't. Their love had been lost before they'd even found it, and now they had second chance at happiness. To Sam every second with Gabriel was precious. "Anything," Sam agreed, letting himself be swallowed up by the furnace that was Gabriel's desire. "Please, Gabriel, anything."

Cas and Dean were watching them, giving them a little room to finally find each other, to be a couple, despite the mess of poison-induced lust and revealed secrets. They had needed that, a little time to examine the truth of their feelings. Sam was dizzy with kisses before Gabriel let him breathe again.

Finally Dean rebuilt the connection between the four of them, offering his mouth to Gabriel. Gabriel kissed Dean passionately as Cas's hand found its way to Sam's cock.

"I want to fuck your brother while you fuck mine. Oh, Dean, if I'd known you were so sexy," Gabriel purred, "I'd have kicked Michael's ass sooner, so I could get to yours."

"Shut up and hand me the lube." Grabbing Gabriel's jaw in one hand, Dean placed a punishing kiss on Gabriel's lips. "Do something about your boyfriend," Dean told Sam, "unless you want him tied up and spanked. He is incorrigible!"

Sam didn't mind that thought, but that would be for another time, another day. The thought of Gabriel, neatly wrapped in ropes, powerless and ready for Sam to do with as he pleased... it made his cock twitch. Gabriel? He'd been asking for it since Sam met him the first time, provoking and sassy and surely into any kind of games that would end up in deep pleasure for them both. 

Gabriel squirted a decent amount of lube into his palm before he threw the bottle to Dean. "Ah, ah, Sammy," Gabriel chided, as if he'd been peeking into Sam's thoughts. "Spread your legs for me, baby." 

Sam sighed and shuffled around, his head resting on Cas's hip. Sam had no modesty, nothing to hide, not any longer. Not his body, not his emotions. Gabriel was it for him as Jess had once been. She was a bittersweet memory, left in his mind's treasure box the moment Sam looked deeply into Gabriel's golden eyes. He saw nothing there but love, and Sam could not wait for their lovemaking to begin. He'd rather lose the ability to breathe before he'd lose Gabriel. Smiling at his lover, Sam simply spread his legs invitingly. "All yours." 

"Oh, delectable," Gabriel moaned. "Oh, Sam."

Then slick fingers pressed against Sam's hole, and the world somehow tilted as Gabriel worked his magic. Sam cried out, shamelessly needy when Gabriel's fingers slid inside; two or three, Sam didn't know. Maybe Gabriel had added a pinch of grace, because it was neither uncomfortable, nor painful. It tingled, a sensation of velvet pleasure surging through Sam's body. Underneath Sam, Cas echoed the moan, Dean sliding his fingers in and out of Castiel's ass. This time Castiel was enjoying Dean's touch. There was no pain or pressure. Cas's head was tilted back, eyes closed. He clung to Dean, nails digging into Dean's arms, and Dean let him, hissing as Cas clenched around his fingers. 

Pushing Cas's legs up, hooking his arms under them, Dean hesitated, lost in the sight of the man he loved. "Oh, Cas," Dean sighed. "You're so... God, you're beautiful."

No longer patient, Cas reached between them, without words demanding Dean to take him, despite his inexperience entirely sure of what he wanted. "Dean," Castiel groaned, tense and shivering for a moment when Dean slid inside. In to the hilt, Castiel ready, Dean paused, adjusting, letting Cas adjust too. Cas liked it. His cock bobbed, leaking pre-come, the head glistening enticingly, and Sam sent Gabriel a questioning glance before he gave in to temptation and licked at Cas's cock. 

"Fuck," both Dean and Gabriel moaned in unison, pleased with the sight. Sam hummed around Cas's dick, something that made Cas mewl loudly, thrusting faster into the warm, wet cave. 

Dean, too, did some thrusting of his own. He pulled back, waiting until Cas opened his eyes. "Mean it. Fuck me like you mean it," Cas said, burying his hand in Sam's hair as he looked at Dean with a challenge in his eyes. 

"I. Fucking. Mean. It." Dean slammed in, three, four, five times, stating his claim. "Mine, Cas. Mine. Ass, mouth, hands, every damned inch of you," Dean growled, taking Cas hard and fast, his thrusts rocking both Cas and the bed. "And I am never letting you leave me again!"

Gabriel wasn't ready to be left out. "Yeah, baby, suck his cock!" he hissed, pressing Sam's head further down, making him take Cas in as deep as he could. Gabriel groaned lustily, leaning across Sam to help him lick at Castiel's bobbing dick. They kissed and licked, tongues sliding over Cas's erection, over the rim of Cas's hole, something that made Dean pull back a little to allow them room. Sam licked over Dean's stomach, around the root of his dick, everywhere he could reach. In between licks, they kissed, Sam and Gabriel, sharing their brothers' cocks. 

"I can't," Cas moaned, his voice dark with need. "Dean, please!"

"Let go, Cas." Dean's breathing was strained, and he pushed forward, forcing Sam and Gabriel to move. "I want... I want... to come in you," Dean almost begged, as if he needed their release to be as physical as possible, no barriers between them. Cas's back made an elegant arch as he tensed, froze, and let out a raw, emotional "Dean!" He was coming as Dean slid into him again, deep, undulating thrusts accompanied by feather-light little gasps. 

Dean didn't say anything. He didn't moan. He didn't make a sound. He simply stopped, his eyes set on Cas. Then he shuddered, coming hard, his eyes rolling back, his lips flushed and lust-bitten. But his orgasm was wrapped in silence, his eyes never for a second leaving Castiel's face, as if there were no words precious enough.

Dean lowered himself carefully, not bothered by the splashes of semen that decorated Cas's chest and stomach. He simply sank down to kiss his lover, to whisper in his ear, to enjoy the peaceful, relaxed expression on Castiel's face. 

"That was very satisfying," Cas murmured sleepily. He shuffled around, somehow managing to wrap himself around Dean. "I think I am cured. You are very good at his, Dean. Is it always better with men? Sam and Gabriel appear proficient."

Dean's mouth curled upwards at the corners. "It's always better with _me_. And I haven't done it with any men before, but... yeah. It seems to be."

Gabriel chuckled. "Don't think Cas's gonna complain. All he wants for Christmas is _you_." Gabriel whistled the first few notes of the song and Dean swatted at him lazily.

"Gabe?" Sam's patience was really wearing thin. With Cas safe and satisfied, Sam wanted. God, he wanted. His body was sore, he was tired, he was going crazy from being hard for so long, on and off. All he could think of, exhausted and needy as he was, was to get Gabriel inside him. He wanted to drown himself in the being that was Gabriel, angel, human, god... no matter what kind of creature he was, Gabriel was the personification the violent, omnivorous love that Sam desired so badly. It was the way Dean had always loved him; it was how Castiel loved, going to Hell to save Sam's soul at great risk, protecting him at all costs. Maybe that was what made Sam love them back, the three men he loved. They loved him back in return, loved him with everything they had to offer: their love, their lust, their life.

Gabriel, though... 

Gabriel was not selfless. Gabriel was different from Dean and Cas. Gabriel was an asshole, but he'd died for Sam. Somehow it added to Sam's desire for Gabriel, knowing that he'd do _anything_ that Sam asked him to do. And Sam knew precisely what he wanted Gabriel to do to him now. Sam pushed the comforter away, wanting more room in the narrow bed. It landed on the floor with a low whisper of feathers and crisp linen. "Gabriel?"

Gabriel was strangely attuned to Sam's wishes. Sam was too aroused to care how. "Our turn, Sammy." Gabriel caressed Sam's cheek, before he pressed his mouth to Sam's, Cas's taste still on their lips. Gabriel kissed the way he appeared: confident and competent, a little arrogant, as if he knew how good it was. Gabriel licked deep into Sam's mouth, twirling his tongue around Sam's, fucking his mouth the way Sam wanted to be fucked: slow and rough and dirty. Gabriel didn't stop until he had Sam rutting eagerly against his thigh, desperate for friction. 

Then Gabriel broke their kiss, allowing Sam the supply of oxygen he needed. Gabriel kissed Sam's neck, breathing muted words into Sam's heated skin. "From the second you walked into my life I wanted you," Gabriel admitted once more. "And I knew... skipping ahead in time... even then, with Lucifer wanting you, with the disasters in that line of reality... I knew I would die and I still wanted you. Oh, Sam... For you, my fall is insignificant. I don't care what happened to me, as long as I am here. Now. With you."

"I love you, Gabriel." Sam had so many feelings for Gabriel, half of them conflicting with the others, confusing the hell out of him. Sam still hated Gabriel occasionally, only it made Sam's love flare higher, more brightly, when it was contrasted by the dark side of their difficult relationship. Sam loved everything about Gabe, even the _everything_ he hated. He loved the way Gabriel's eyes glittered golden in the dim light. The way he smelled, of sky and wind and rain and a little bit of sweet coffee and hazelnuts. Sam loved the way Gabriel smiled, close-mouthed and always with a pinch of something slightly dangerous or cruel. He loved how Gabriel could act a coward one moment, and fierce and heroic the next. Sam loved the humor and the laughter and the way Gabriel kissed him, as if his life depended on it. Sam simply loved Gabriel with all his being. "God, I'm fucked," Sam laughed and wrapped his arms around Gabriel's waist. 

"Not yet, but we'll get there." Gabriel got up on his knees. He sucked hungrily at Sam's neck, before he moved further down, licking Sam's nipples, teasing them hard, leaving them peaked and spit-slick before he sucked his way along Sam's ribs, to the sharp hills of his hipbones. Sam's cock twitched as Gabriel's hair brushed over the sensitive skin. 

Sam hissed impatiently, wanting Gabriel _now_! Of course Gabriel couldn't resist. He grabbed Sam's wrists, holding him down with no visible effort. He continued to torment Sam with the ghost of a breath, the flighty touch of silken hair over his erection. Sam groaned and arched up wantonly, urging Gabriel to give him more. "Please, Gabriel... Don't... I can't!"

Gabriel looked incredibly smug. "You beg beautifully, baby. Tell me what you want. I _know_ but I still want to hear the filthy words come out of your pretty mouth."

"Oh, fuck!" Sam was truly desperate. "I want... I want to come. Do something. Other than teasing. Suck me, fuck me, I don't _care_ , just let me come!"

"See, that wasn't so difficult, was it?" 

Gabriel was intolerably, adorably, annoyingly cocky. Of course he'd take his arrogance to bed, too, and Sam liked it. "Just do it, Gabriel! Before I decide to become a friggin' monk!"

"Can't have that," Gabriel said, and swallowed Sam's dick to the hilt. 

Sam clutched at the sheets, searching for something to hold on to. His hand found Dean's, hard and calloused under his own. Sam squeezed it hard as Gabriel pulled back to tease the slit of his dick, small pink tongue pressing into it, little cruel kitten licks, teasing and raw. "Ga- Gabriel!" Sam moaned loudly, reaching for Gabriel's head. Sam slid his fingers through lengths of golden-brown hair, spilling silkily like cool water through his hands, caressing his naked skin as a few locks fell across Gabriel's face. Smug-smiled lips stretched around Sam's cock, tongue swirling. Sam's breath hitched, caught in a sudden and pleasurable curl of pain as Gabriel deliberately let his teeth scrape lightly across the head. "Fu-uck," Sam growled, wincing and thrusting into Gabriel's mouth. Pain shouldn't feel so good, but it suddenly made a wonderful connection with the pleasure that Sam wanted so badly. Gabriel sucked cock like he did everything else: with a pinch of cruelty that Sam found so enticing and appalling at the same time. "You like to see me squirm," Sam gasped. "You're mean."

"I know what you like, Sammy," Gabriel murmured, Sam's cock slipping from his mouth, the air cold on the wet skin. "You'd never go just for the sweet side of things. So lie back and enjoy."

Sam could do that, no problem. Gabriel smirked, his eyes fiery with lust and mischief. "Do you trust me?"

"Not for a second!" Sam knew it wasn't true. "Maybe half a second?"

Gabriel moved forward, a small golden-eyed predator, and Sam could not stop himself from stretching under him, not hoping for any mercy. "Then let me in when I tell you to." Gabriel leaned forward, supporting himself over Sam, hands on his chest. "It's not like... before. I would never violate you. Never possess you." Gabriel looked Sam in the eye, defenses gone. His eyes were honest. "Trust me."

Sam's breath hitched. He thought he understood very well what Gabriel wanted. Sam didn't like the idea, and still it was strangely alluring. Maybe he liked it when it was Gabriel. _Because_ it was Gabriel. "You stop when I say so."

In the background, Dean murmured something about angel swords, and Sam smiled. He was safe, and Gabriel loved him. "I trust you."

"Scout's honor!" Gabriel caught Sam's mouth in another scorching kiss, and he only stopped when Sam was shivering breathlessly under him. 

Then Sam's legs were pushed up, the blunt head of Gabriel's dick pressing against Sam's opening. Gabriel unceremoniously pulled Sam towards him, pushing inside, hesitating only to look at Sam's face as he slid in. Sam tilted his hips, urging Gabriel to go on. Gabriel was so incredibly strong still, and it turned Sam on, knowing that Gabriel could take him hard and fast, that he could hold him down and fuck him into oblivion with no effort at all. Everything about Gabriel turned Sam on, but being manhandled and pulled down on Gabriel's cock made Sam shiver from submissive lust. And Sam cried out, almost a scream, when Gabriel finally took what he wanted. Sam gasped as Gabriel impaled him on his dick, sliding home in one long push. It hurt deliciously, enough to keep Sam on the right side of control. "God, yes!" Sam moaned, trying not to come before Gabriel had at least a little fun. "Now, please, please, move!"

Complying, thrusting languidly into him, it was as if Gabriel was trying to soak up everything about Sam, every little move, every breath, every moan. Sam's body was afire, almost as if Gabriel's passion turned into heat and electricity. Vaguely Sam registered Dean and Cas, kissing and moaning behind them, Cas's cock surprisingly hardening, the tip of it brushing over Sam's cheek. He'd have loved to, but it was Gabriel and him now. It was their turn to confirm the love that had blossomed between them. Gabriel's hands moved across Sam's chest, stroking his sides gently, then moved to his nipples. Gabriel pinched one tryingly and Sam hissed, pressing against the hands, needing more, presenting himself without words to his lover. He liked the short, sharp pain of Gabriel's nails that dug through the haze of arousal, making it possible for Sam to hold back, just a little longer. He wanted to come so badly, come with Gabriel's cock buried deep inside him, and with Gabriel's tongue in his mouth, as much of Gabriel inside him as he could possibly have.

When Sam didn't think he could stand another kiss, another deep, slow thrust, Gabriel stopped. "Sam," he whispered, and Sam understood without thinking about it that Gabriel's voice was in him too. 

"Yes." Sam's voice was shaking. The one word was both reply and acceptance. 

"Look at me."

Sam opened his eyes and he was looking into a bonfire. The heat was blazing, and Sam _knew_ that what he saw was Gabriel's passion, his love for him. A second, and Sam was encased by it, the fire, omnivorous and eternal. There was no touch, only Gabriel's eyes, his mind connecting with Sam's. Gabriel was caressing his _soul_! Feathers and light and flames brushed over it, and pleasure shot through him, gentle and violent and mild and cruel, freeing and binding, all at the same time. Sam had no voice, but he cried out still, deep in rapture, sinking into the divine pleasure that Gabriel offered him.

"Give me your mouth," Gabriel demanded, and Sam cried and kissed and _came_ , lost in everything Gabriel was. It felt as if Gabriel tried to crawl inside him, body and mind, his clipped grace flaring, lightning flickering in the room. Sam saw nothing but the shadows of wings and the strength and power that Gabriel offered him in support and love. Clinging to Gabriel and the ecstasy that lasted an eternity, Sam let go of himself. He let Gabriel lead him into a heaven made from passion and bliss. Gabriel's orgasm ripped through them, filling Sam, body and mind. Gabriel's moans were raw and naked; Gabriel was chanting Sam's name like a prayer as he came, taking them both to a heaven that was theirs. 

Come-smeared and exhausted, Sam was filled with deep peace. They lay there, spent, for some time, Cas and Dean wisely abstaining from interrupting them. With Dean and Castiel lying next to them, Gabriel's embrace felt like the safest place on Earth, in the entire universe, and Sam was content. 

He was loved. 

Finally Dean broke the comfortable silence. He leaned across Castiel, kissing him as he moved over him. Dean reached out, caressing Sam's cheek, as if to tell him that everything was okay. Dean looked searchingly at Gabriel. "If that is how it feels when grace is involved, we're going on a hunt for Castiel's grace tomorrow. All other hunts are on stand-by indefinitely," Dean said, not truly envious. "Anyway..." Dean looked serious. "I... thank you for saving him. For... giving us a chance."

Gabriel just shook his head and settled, head on Sam's shoulder, one leg across Castiel's thighs. "He's my brother. Family." 

Dean acknowledged the explanation. It was one he understood only too well. He too sank down into the bed again, his arms possessively around Castiel.

For some time the room was quiet, the only sounds the soft inhale and exhale of air, and the occasional rustle of sheets. 

"So..." Dean broke the silence. Lazily he reached up to stroke Castiel's cheek. "Who's volunteering to go in and mop up the dust?"

"It would be a shame, wouldn't it?" Gabriel asked mischievously, turning over on his stomach to kiss Sam. "Letting it go to waste."

Sam shook his head in denial. It was impossible to stay mad at Gabriel. "I don't know why we let you into the bunker in the first place."

Dean laughed, strangely carefree and happy. "Sometimes I wish we had warded this place better against angels," he said. "Not that it would have helped; Gabriel would have managed to gatecrash, had we not let him in. He's more determined than a homesick homing pigeon." 

Gabriel rolled over, pulling Dean into a kiss. "Admit that you'd miss me if I left, Dean-o. You love me."

"Yeah, you tell yourself that," Dean growled, kissing back before he leaned back into the bed again, his head on Castiel's shoulder. "Pervert."

"And would you? Leave again?" Sam was decidedly against the idea of Gabriel going anywhere that was more than a few feet away. Maybe Sam would even let him go to the bathroom alone. Maybe. He put his hand on Gabriel's stomach, fingers splayed possessively. Sam couldn't stop Gabriel if he wanted to go. Okay, so he had abandonment issues. Gabriel had said he loved him, and perhaps that was enough to make him stay. 

Maybe Gabriel sensed Sam's insecurity. "Not going anywhere, Sammy. Not when you and your big bro are such interesting creatures. And I have my adorable little brother to take care of too."

"I suppose that's your idea of a compliment," Sam said, pulling Gabriel's hair gently. "You're horrible."

"I have the distinct notion that we might not need that pollen," Cas said solemnly. He sighed deeply, content and satisfied. "I won't mind, however, to go clean it up. Carefully." He blushed. "It _would_ be a shame to let it go to waste."

"Castiel, no!" Dean looked scandalized. "We just... I... You're... mine!" Coming from the greatest womanizer on Earth, Sam found it hilariously funny that Dean suddenly had developed a decidedly relationship-positive streak. "I will not have you using pollen for... this." Dean waved a hand, indicating the four of them. "And as for you and me?" Dean pulled Castiel into his arms. "I am willing to say it again. Mine!"

Obviously humanity _did_ sit well with Cas, despite its downsides. "There is no such ownership in Heaven," he said softly. "But I like it the ways human do it. If you want it, we... we could-"

"Great idea," Gabriel said enthusiastically. "Sammy, we're eloping to Vegas tomorrow! I've been patient for years."

"You've been _dead_ for years, Gabriel. That's not the same. But if you want to go to Vegas, fine by me." Life was short. There wasn't really that much to think about, if that's what Gabriel wanted, Sam was okay with it. More than okay. "That's a yes, if you were in doubt."

Dean sat up, a bit too quickly. There was an expression of shock on his tired face. "That's not... that's not what I-" He looked stunned. "Cas?"

Cas frowned, head tilted, that usual owlish way that denoted Castiel's attempt to understand humanity in general, or Dean in particular. A flicker of sadness fluttered over his face. Maybe Cas had issues; Dean hadn't been too clear about what he wanted, and years of constant eye-sex alternating with Dean's occasional rejection had probably taken their toll."Dean?"

"Not Vegas, and not tomorrow,"Dean said. "Some day. Soon," Dean added, with determination. "Lawmakers in Nevada are ignorants!" He huffed, annoyed. "There is Iowa. I always liked Iowa." Dean put his hand on Cas's hip, proprietary and protective. "You're mine," Dean said again, this time lovingly. "And I'll be yours. If you want it."

Sam laughed. For a straight guy with no urge to marry anyone, least of all a guy, Dean was remarkably well-informed and remarkably open about his intentions with Cas. "I guess the Veraperio is still working."

"I don't care. Cas is mine, and we're done talking about it." 

"Shouting it from the rooftops instead?" Gabriel, of course, wouldn't let it lie.

"If I knew where that asshole Metatron is hiding, I'd let have him have a go at it," Dean said. "Before I kill him. I guess the stupid Veraperio was good for something. We were all forced to spill our secrets. I would _never_ have told Cas that I..." Dean sighed happily and looked at Cas in _that way_ , lost in him. "I don't think that I'd ever found the courage to tell you how I felt about you. Not without that dust."

"I assume," Cas said, settling into Dean's embrace once more, "that you are all aware that _I_ was the only one who was exposed to the dust?"

"Yeah?" Dean cocked his head in imitation of Cas's usual owlish pose. "So? "

Castiel's smile widened. "And I never felt compelled to tell any secrets," he said, looking strangely devious. "I still have a few left."

Dean paled. "You mean..."

Castiel nodded. "All by yourself."

"Good work, Dean-o." Gabriel laughed mischievously. "Veraperio _is_ an aphrodisiac, yes, and the cure is to make love, preferably to the person you love, we knew that already. We just hadn't considered that Cas had love enough for all of us; we should have figured out earlier that we all needed to be with him at the same time. The snag is that despite the shape-revealing properties, Veraperio _doesn't_ work as a truth serum. Everything you said to Cas, Dean... it came out because you wanted it to come out."

"You _said_ ," Sam said, remembering clearly Gabriel's explanation, "that the dust revealed secrets!" He frowned, glaring without anger at Gabriel. "You evil little—"

"Oops," Gabriel said, smirking as he kissed Sam on the mouth. "I distinctly recall that I said that Veraperio was _believed_ to reveal truths and secrets. Only it never worked that way. Maybe I should have mentioned that? Superstition. Old wives' tales. Not my fault that you believed what you wanted to believe, is it?"

"Incorrigible." Sam laughed, not even caring to be angry. Yeah, Gabriel was being Gabriel, and that was all right.

Everything was going to be all right.


End file.
